


A Drug I Could Never Quit

by BlueBubbles426



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBubbles426/pseuds/BlueBubbles426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law is a respected surgeon, but when he is approached by the Donquixote Family, he starts to lose his senses. AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruited

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I really love this pair, but I wanted to set this with Law meeting Doflamingo much later in life. Given that this is AU, I figured I could take that liberty. Thanks for reading and enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.

The beat from the club pounded. Musk filled the air and burned the nostrils. Strobe lights flashed around the dance floor, illuminating bodies so close, one could consider it a single entity. However, off in a corner was a single body, detached from the scene. His gray eyes looked uninterested as he held a drink in his right hand. Tattoos covered his body, his chest exposed through an open black trench coat. 

Trafalgar Law rolled his eyes; he blamed Penguin for dragging him out this time. It had been a long day at the hospital and he really wasn’t in the mood to be surrounded by people, but Bepo had insisted, and when Bepo insisted, Law couldn’t say no. 

As he glanced around, wondering what had happened to his friends, a waitress approached him. “Sir, this is from the man upstairs,” she yelled over the music, setting the glass down and walking away before he could refuse. 

Looking up, Law saw the most insane facade he thought he had ever seen. The man was wearing hot pink, zebra striped capris, an open white shirt that exposed his massive, toned chest, and a large pink feathered coat. Though the feature that drew Law’s attention the most was the pink tinted sunglasses the man wore. ‘Really,’ he thought, ‘who wears sunglasses inside?’ He rolled his eyes again. The man was surrounded by people on the couch, standing around him, hell there had to be at least fifteen people around him. 

Noticing that Law was looking at him, he motioned for Law to come upstairs. Law thought about resisting,but something inside him pulled him upstairs. Maybe it was curiosity at the man’s larger-than-life appearance, but he proceeded up the stairs. 

As he reached the upper level of the club, he noticed the man waving away the crowd. Law stood, leaning against the railing as he received glares of jealousy from the retreating groupies. It was much quieter up here and he sighed as his ears ceased their buzzing. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself much,” the flamboyant man observed, still watching the crowd below. 

“This isn’t really my thing,” Law commented flatly. Seriously, this man was ridiculous. He decided to tell the man to back off and head back downstairs, find Shachi and the others, and leave. He was exhausted and he had a procedure tomorrow at eight.

“In my club, everyone should be having a good time,” the man continued. He took a sip of his drink and hummed, “I’ll buy you dinner to make it up to you.”

Law choked, was this man seriously being so bold? He cleared his throat, “No thanks, my friend’s dragged me here, so it’s of course my responsibility to make sure they get home.” Law took a side glance at the man, gauging his reaction. To his surprise the man simply grinned. “Don’t worry about them. I need an excuse to get out of here anyway.” He chuckled.

Law was lost for words. Just who the hell was this. He felt his heart beat in his chest, something about this man made him uneasy. Before he could refuse again, the man stood up. He was huge, towering well above any average man. He looked down at Law, the grin broad on his face. Something about that grin made Law feel a combination of fear and intrigue. 

He felt like he was being pulled by invisible strings, a puppet that the man was controlling. He followed, mesmerized by the man’s charisma. As they walked downstairs and through the back door, his eyes widened in shock. A long black Hummer limo was parked in front of the entrance. A chauffeur with oversized front teeth held open the door, bowing slightly as the large man entered the vehicle. Law simply stared, frozen in place. 

The large man beckoned, and Law felt that invisible sense of being pulled in again. He climbed in and sat, taking in his surroundings. The inside was just as vibrant as the man. The carpet was plush and an obnoxious green. The benches were overstuffed, but somehow it all just added to the man’s larger-than-life appearance. Law shook his head, trying to regain his senses He was usually so calm and logical, but something about this man robbed him of this. They rode in silence, the man’s shaded eyes never leaving him while Law uncomfortably looked down at his tattooed hands. 

“Young Master, we are almost there, dasyun” the chauffeur called back.

“Thank you, Buffalo,” the Young Master smiled, turning his gaze back to Law. ‘Young Master?’ Law wondered. 

“You seem awfully trusting, Trafalgar Law, does your reputation lie?” The man chuckled. Law’s head jerked up at his name, staring at the man, his eyes wide and panicked. How did this man know who he was? 

Law was at a loss for words. His mind began to race, quickly trying to come up with an escape. He began to curse his lapse in judgement, trying think of ways to get out of his situation. He wasn’t about to jump out of a moving vehicle, but on the same note, the man didn’t seem hostile for the moment. Perhaps he could leave once they arrived at their destination. 

“Fufufufu,” the man laughed, not removing his gaze from Law, “Don’t worry, Law, I have had my eye on you for a while. You are chief surgeon at Red Line General Hospital, famous for your skill but infamous for your terrible bedside manner. I simply wish to discuss a job opportunity.” 

Law tried to understand this man’s intentions. What kind of opportunity could this man, an owner of a local club, possibly have for him? Keeping his face blank, he asked, “And whom might my employer be?”

The man’s smile got even wider. “Donquixote Doflamingo.”

Law’s eyes widened, he new that name. The Donquixote Family was an infamous crime family, rivaling no other. There wasn’t an illegal activity they weren’t involved in- human trafficking, money laundering, they had even introduced a new drug: SMILES. The family was very powerful and almost immune to capture, given their influence within the government. Law realized after a moment that this man was none other than the head of the family himself. He had seen him at various parties that the hospital board hosted. In spite of his notorious reputation, the man covered it with large acts of charity and donations to various political causes. What service could this man possibly want to employ? 

Before he could even begin to speak, the car stopped and the man named Buffalo got out to open the door. Doflamingo got out of the car with surprising ease for his size. Law was wary of his situation, but knew he had little chance of finding an exit without hearing the man out. 

They proceeded into what was clearly a private room in the restaurant. No sooner had they sat down a blond haired man, wearing a suit and tie, came in carrying a bottle of wine. He introduced himself as Sanji, poured them each a glass, left the bottle and departed. Law watched as Doflamingo took a drink, his eyes uncomfortably on Law again. He was beginning to think Doflamingo was trying to burn a hole in his soul, when he finally spoke again.

“Law, I am in need of a doctor, and you come highly recommended,” Doflamingo stated, “Our last doctor had an unfortunate accident, and is no longer with us.” Law cringed, having an unfortunate accident was probably the farthest from the truth, but he didn’t dare respond. Doflamingo continued, “You will be well compensated, higher than that meager salary you get at the hospital, your housing will be paid for, and of course, you will have unlimited access to the latest medical research and testing facilities.” 

Law’s eyebrow spiked at the last comment. Certainly after what happened to his sister, he had dreamed of going into research, but unfortunately, research didn’t pay very well. He sat in silence for a few minutes, staring into his glass. Working for the Donquixote Family came at a heavy cost, he was sure, but access to the latest research and medical technology gave Law hope. Maybe he could find a cure...

His thoughts were interrupted by Doflamingo leaning forward and putting a finger under his chin. He lifted Law’s face until he was eye level with the crime lord. His gaze was intense, despite the fact his eyes were hidden by the lenses, Law felt something wasn’t being said. He could feel Doflamingo’s breath on his face. The man was much too close and Law tried to squirm backwards, but Doflamingo grabbed his chin, keeping him from going anywhere.

Doflamingo pressed his lips onto Law’s. His kiss was powerful and Law’s mind went blank. Any alarm bells going off in his head were distant and muffled. His hands reached up and grabbed the man’s feathered coat. It was soft. He could smell a distinct fragrance of flowers and spice. It was intoxicating. He felt Doflamingo’s tongue slide across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, moaning slightly as their tongues danced, his fighting and losing dominance. They broke the kiss, Law gasping for air. He felt dazed, and Doflamingo smiled, leaning back in his seat.This man was going to be trouble. 

“Now, Law, there are a few conditions to your employment that we need to discuss,” Doflamingo pressed on as if nothing happened.

“I haven’t accepted any position,” Law reminded him. As tempting as research may be, he wasn’t sure he was willing to take the risks associated with employment from the flamboyant man. 

“Fufufu, you misunderstand me, Law. This is your new position,” Doflamingo pulled out an envelope from his coat, “And this-” he pushed the envelope towards Law, “is your first assignment.”

Law hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see what was in the envelope. He didn’t pick it up and instead stared at Doflamingo. “What conditions are you imposing?” Curiosity was getting the better of him, the temptation of a research lab weighing on his mind. 

“You will leave your current life immediately. Stop contact with your friends, I know you have no family, and you will come stay at my mansion,” Doflamingo sounded matter of fact, and Law knew this was non-negotiable. Though, the thought of leaving everything behind sent his head spinning. 

“What of my position at the hospital?” Law asked, “I have a prominent position in the hospital, and my immediate resignation will not go unquestioned.”

Doflamingo seemed prepared for this question, he pulled out another envelope and placed it on the table. Law picked it up and opened it. Inside was his final paycheck. He looked up at Doflamingo.

“You resigned today at five o’clock,” he answered Law’s questioning look, “with no employment, you will have no choice, but to accept my offer.” He let out a loud laugh, causing Law to cringe slightly. Just how far had this man gone to obtain him? Law looked back down at the other envelope on the table. He sighed and picked it up. He pulled out a single piece of paper with an address and a phone. 

“Head to that address thirty minutes after leaving here. There will be a boy there, badly beaten. Treat him. I have all the supplies you will need there. You will call me after you have finished” Doflamingo instructed.

Law wondered why Doflamingo was leaving this boy alive, but did not ask, perhaps the boy was an example to others. He turned the phone on and opened the contacts. There was a single number in it.

“You will use that phone to talk to me and only me,” Doflamingo continued, “It will be on at all times and you will keep it on you at all times. Understand?” His gaze returned to Law, and Law felt his stomach clench. He nodded, indicating that he understood, but kept his eyes on the blonde.

Doflamingo stood up and headed of the door, “Oh and Law,” he called back, “Remember, you now belong to me.” His laugh echoed in Law’s ears as the door swung shut and Law was left alone.

\---

Winter was closing in fast. The air was cold and snow was blowing around the city, causing shoppers to pull scarves over their noses. Law shivered. Despite his many years living up north, he still wasn’t used to the cold. He pulled his white spotted hat lower on his head, wishing he had brought gloves. Looking around to make sure no one was following him, he slipped into the abandoned warehouse. In the middle of the warehouse was a single light illuminating a boy tied to the chair. The boy looked like he had passed out from pain, welts and blood covered his face and body. His eyes were swollen shut and his lip was split. Law sighed. He located the supplies Doflamingo had indicated and opened it. He pulled out surgical gloves and went over to begin treating the boy. There was a very weak pulse and his breathing was ragged. Law bent down and, pulling out a needle and thread, he began to stitch up the wounds. 

‘Kid can’t be any more than 19,’ Law thought. He began to feel movement as the teenager began to wake up. Looking up, he saw the teenager’s eyes open a bit. “Don’t move,” he warned, “I haven’t finished dressing your wounds.” The teenager nodded and Law finished his work and untied him from the chair. 

“Where’s Ace?” The boy asked, his voice hoarse. 

Law shook his head, “I don’t know who you are talking about.” He went back to the bag and pulled out a set of clothes, “Here, put these on. It’s snowing.” 

The boy simply stared at him. “Where’s Ace?” He repeated, “My brother.” 

Law felt like a knife had been stabbed into his heart. He had a feeling he knew what had happened to the brother, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he set the clothes down on the floor and turned around. As he walked towards the exit he called back, “It’s in your best interest to leave matters alone. Your lucky that they called me instead of a mortician.” And with that he left the warehouse, leaving the teenager alone.

He pulled out the phone Doflamingo had given him, The phone rang once before Doflamingo answered.

“You are efficient, Dr. Trafalgar,” Doflamingo said, “I will meet you at your place in two hours time.” And with that he hung up the phone. Law slid the phone back in his pocket, feeling more and more trapped by the minute, as he walked back to his apartment.

***

Law let the water wash over him, warming his body. He couldn’t shake that look of desperation out of his head. His thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and closing. Law, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked into his living room to see Doflamingo had shed his oversized, feathered coat and was sitting on the couch. 

“Couldn’t knock?” Law asked flatly. The blonde chuckled, his grin as wide as ever. He stood up and approached Law. 

“You could be a little more welcoming.” Doflamingo came up and placed his hand on the back of Law’s neck and bent down taking his lips for his own. Law grunted, attempting to push Doflamingo away, but it was no use. The large man had backed him against the wall and he felt the man’s growing erection. Law gasped as Doflamingo began running his finger around his nipple, flicking it as it hardened. His hands snaked up, wrapping themselves around the bigger man’s neck. 

Doflamingo picked him up, not breaking the kiss and walked towards the bedroom. He threw Law on the bed, removing the towel and exposing his naked body. Law shuddered, gritting his teeth at the rough treatment. 

He felt Doflamingo’s hands sliding up his thighs, squeezing and kneading firmly. Law squirmed.

“Now, now, relax, this will be your last night here. Shouldn’t we make some memories?” Doflamingo snickered as Law’s eyebrows raised. 

Law was about to protest when his vision suddenly blurred with pleasure, feeling a finger enter his ass while a hot mouth encompassed his member, sucking slowly. He gripped the sheets, fuck how long had it been since he had been touched? Another finger slid in, scissoring and stretching him. Law gasped as a surge went up his spine. His hands flexed and tightened as the fingers inside him curled. It felt good, too good. Doflamingo chuckled, sending another chill over Law.

Too soon after, he felt both his erection and his ass lose contact with the pleasure of the other man. He began to protest when he felt something much larger pressing in, past his muscles and filling him. He exhaled slowly, trying to adjust to the pain, after a minute, his body relaxed.

As Doflamingo began to move he allowed the white-hot sensation to overtake him. It sent his head spinning and he let out loud moans whenever Doflamingo hit his prostate. Doflamingo pinched his nipples, and he felt like he was about to explode. He didn’t know what it was about this man, but he couldn’t seem to keep his senses about him. 

Feeling his release coming, he looked into Doflamingo’s face. The man hadn’t even bothered to take off his clothes, but damn was he intoxicating. He clamped down on Doflamingo as he came, sending the large man over the edge and releasing his seed into Law. 

Doflamingo pulled out and buttoned his pants, “Now hurry up and get dressed, I have a meeting at 9.” With that, Doflamingo walked back into the living room. 

“What about my stuff?” Law called, 

“Buffalo will pick up your stuff tomorrow morning.” 

“I don’t consent to this-” Law started but before he knew it, Doflamingo was upon him, his hand cupped Law’s face and forced it upwards.

“Don’t make me angry,” Doflamingo’s grin vanished temporarily and the vein in his forehead popped menacingly. Law glared at him, but figured it best not to push his luck. Doflamingo released him, his smile back in place. “Remember Law, your very existence belongs to me, it is only right that I would have you by my side.” With that he walked out of the apartment, snapping the door shut.

Law let out a long breath. He went to his closet and pulled out a black pinstripe suit and a red shirt. Getting dressed he took another look around his apartment. He felt like he was losing his last bit of freedom, but felt fighting it would probably end him, so he figured he better choose his battles wisely. Picking up his coat and keys, he left his apartment for the last time.

***

The meeting was with an important business associate named Kaido. Law found himself avoiding looking at the beast-like face, not even sure if Kaido was human. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable as Kaido kept shooting hungry glances at him. 

As he shifted in his chair, he caught a glimpse of Doflamingo’s face. The man was not smiling, and instead was staring straight at Kaido. 

“You need to double your SMILE production,” Kaido growled, “My market is skyrocketing and each day I don’t have enough, I lose business.” 

“Give me two weeks and I assure you that we will have the supply you request,” Doflamingo was firm, but Law sensed there was some concern behind the stern voice. The man’s associate’s were powerful, but this Kaido was clearly in a league of his own.

“Ten days, or you won’t need to run a business any more,” Kaido responded. Law saw Doflamingo’s fist clench under the table, but a smile broke over the man’s face.

“Of course.” 

The two men got up and shook hands before Kaido turned and departed. As the door closed, Doflamingo’s smile remained in place, his gaze fixed forward. Law was unsure if he should move or not, when suddenly Doflamingo strode towards the door, grabbing Law and pulling him along. 

Doflamingo practically threw Law into the car before sliding in next to him and roughly kissing him. Law choked, feeling a hand around his throat. He tried to fight back, but Doflamingo tightened his grip until Law felt his vision start to turn black. Right before he passed out, the hand around his neck released and he was left coughing, trying to regain his breath. He lifted his own hand up and touched his throat lightly, not daring to say a word. 

The rest of the ride passed in silence, until they pulled up before a large mansion. The gates opened and the car pulled forward, stopping at the front door. Buffalo got out and opened the door for Doflamingo. He followed the man inside, staying a few steps behind. When he crossed the threshold, he was greeted by no less that ten people.

“You must be Law-chan,” a woman with heavy makeup and floral dress approached him. “You really are fine art, no wonder the Young Master likes you.” She came up and circled Law, inspecting him. “Too thin though,” she shook her head. 

Doflamingo interrupted her criticisms, “With all due respect, Jora, I am quite tired and would like to retire for the evening. Come, Law.” Law followed, glad to be away from the critical eyes of Jora. 

Finally, they arrived at a large double door with curved gold handles. Doflamingo opened the door and beckoned Law inside. As the door clicked shut behind them, Doflamingo shed his coat, shoes, shirt and pants. He removed his pink shades and Law could see deep blue eyes.He crawled into the oversized four poster bed before looking at Law. 

“Hurry up and get in bed,” Doflamingo ordered.

Law grimaced, he did not like being ordered around. “I didn’t realize giving up my apartment meant sleeping with you,” he stared coldly at the man. 

Doflamingo merely laughed, “What else could it possibly mean? Now get undressed and get in bed, I am too tired to fight with you.” 

Law weighed his options, fighting Doflamingo more tonight meant making the already on edge man even angrier. Maybe for one night he could put up with it, and try to reason with Doflamingo more the next morning. He undressed, folding his clothes and setting them on the couch next to the window before crawling into bed with the man. Doflamingo wrapped his arms around Law’s waist and pulled him into his chest. Law could hear the strong heartbeat and before long he found himself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law woke the next morning to an empty bed. He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and sat up. Looking around the room, he realized the room was bigger than his entire apartment. He crawled out of bed, walking over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed finger shaped bruises around his neck. He reached up and touched them, wincing slightly at the pain. He stepped in the shower and let the hot water pour over him, easing his muscles. The shampoo’s scent filled his nostrils, making him light-headed as he remembered the man connected to it. Squeezing some into his palm, he scrubbed his scalp, thinking. He should probably go check out the research facility today. It felt strange not having any obligations, well at least none of which he knew. His thoughts wandered to Doflamingo, wondering if the man had work for him today or if he would have time to investigate his surroundings. He made it a point to talk to Doflamingo about getting his own room, though Law wasn’t hopeful on this front. He had a feeling the powerful man was possessive with those things he considered his and Law was apparently one of those things.

After finishing up, he turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a towel out of the closet, he dried himself and went back into the bedroom. On the desk was a box marked with his name and he opened it, relieved to see a box of his clothes. He pulled out a pair of his favorite jeans and a yellow and black sweater. 

His stomach let out a loud noise and he decided it best to try to find the kitchen first. He opened the bedroom door and began wandering around the mansion. After about thirty minutes, he found it. Entering, he saw cooks running around, busily preparing the next meal. Not realizing what time it was, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already two in the afternoon. Looking around, all he saw was a loaf of bread. He sighed, he hated bread. Giving up and figuring he would figure something else out, he turned and left the kitchen. 

As he stepped into the hallway, he heard footsteps approaching. Turning around he saw a young girl with a large bowl of grapes walking towards him. She stopped in front of him, looking questioningly up at him. “Who are you?” She asked, popping a grape in her mouth.

“Trafalgar Law,” he answered. Why was such a young child running around the Donquixote Mansion? He stomach growled loudly, a slight blush crept over his face.

“I’m Sugar, care for a grape?” She offered the bowl up to him. He grabbed a grape and they began to walk around the mansion. It was nice to have someone to talk to in this large mansion.

“So why are you here, Trafalgar Law?” She looked up at him, putting another grape in her mouth. 

“I’m-” Law stopped himself, he wasn’t sure how to answer. 

“Are you the Young Master’s new boyfriend?” Law spluttered, his face turning a deep red, in spite of his copper skin tone. “He has been lonely for some time, I hope you can make him happy.” She smiled.

“There you are Sugar,” a disgusting man came up behind them, snot running out of his nose, eyes hidden by shades. Law scrunched his nose, the man looked greasy. The man spoke more urgently, “We have business to attend to, come along.” 

“Eww, I don’t want to go with you, Trebol, I’m spending time with Law,” she stepped closer to Law, and he put his hand around her instinctively. 

“Sugar, we’ve been over this; if you don’t complete your work, Young Master will become very angry. Do you remember what happened last time you made him angry?” He sneered making her cringe. 

“I’ll take responsibility for her today,” Law interjected, “she is showing me around.” He could tell by Sugar’s face that she resented this man, but also that she had a degree of importance in the Family. Just who was she?

The man named Trebol sniffed, doing nothing for the string of snot hanging out of his nose. He glared at Law before turning and walking away. Law looked down at Sugar, who stuck her tongue out at Trebol’s retreating figure before looking back up at Law.

“I hate him,” she muttered, “all he does is keep me locked up in that factory working out contracts with new employees.” Law could not hide his surprise that such a young girl was negotiating contracts, but before he could ask her about it, she pulled his arm, “Come on, Young Master should be home soon!” They took off down the hall, bare feet thudding on the floor. 

They reached the front door as Buffalo was opening the car for Doflamingo. Sugar ran up to him, “Young Master! Young Master! I’ve missed you!” She shouted happily and jumped into his arms. He hugged her affectionately.

:”Sugar, why are you here, where is Trebol?” Doflamingo looked down at the girl. 

“I’ve been with Law all afternoon! He said he would take care of me today.” She sang before going back to retrieve her bowl of grapes. 

“I see,” Doflamingo shot Law a glare that made Law nervous, but he kept his face blank, “well Sugar, it’s almost dinner time, so why don’t you head to the dining room and we will all eat together tonight, how does that sound?” She squealed in delight before taking off back inside.

“Welcome home,” Law said coolly as Doflamingo approached him. Doflamingo lifted Law’s chin up to him and kissed him deeply.

“Sugar has important work, don’t distract her again,” and with that he slapped Law across the face. His face stung and he lifted his hand, gingerly touching his cheek. Doflamingo swept past him into the house. A few feathers flying off his coat. One fell into Law’s out stretched palm. He closed his fingers around it and he gritted his teeth. 

\----

Dinner was awkward. Doflamingo sat at the head of the table, talking to Jola, while other members of the Family that Law did not know talked amongst themselves. 

Sugar looked over at him, “Law, you aren’t eating, aren’t you hungry?” Doflamingo shot a warning glance at him and he stared at his barely touched plate.

“I’m fine, Sugar, just tired.” he lied. His face still hurt, though the mark had faded. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. 

Doflamingo’s staff came in and began clearing the plates. Members of the Family bidd the Young Master goodnight and retreated upstairs. “Time for bed, Sugar,” a young woman with green hair approached them. 

“But, Monet, I’m no-not tired,” she yawned. Monet laughed, taking Sugar’s hand, the two exited the dining hall, leaving Doflamingo and Law alone.

Doflamingo stood up. He strode over to Law and touched his face gently, “Does it still hurt?”

Law looked into the man’s face, his own reflected in the pink lenses. “No,” he responded, looking away. He really didn’t understand this man. He was vicious but compassionate. Law was unsure how to respond to him.

Doflamingo lifted Law up gently, placing a soft kiss on his lips, “This business with Kaido is very important. Sugar is key to production, so I need you to stay out of it. If something were to happen, not even I could protect you.” Law nodded, looking down. He felt like a child as he accompanied Doflamingo to their bedroom. As he closed the door, he felt Doflamingo’s arms wrap around him. Placing kisses along his neck and shoulders. Law tilted his head, giving him better access, which he used as a sign and began nipping and sucking lightly on the tanned skin, leaving small marks. 

Law turned around, he ran his hands along Doflamingo’s broad chest and over his shoulders, allowing the pink coat and his shirt to fall to the floor. Doflamingo lifted Law’s sweater and pulled it over his head. They backed up until Law’s knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. 

Doflamingo took the opportunity to unbutton Law’s jeans and slide the offending clothes onto the floor. He kicked his own pants off and lifted Law’s legs onto his shoulders. Placing three fingers in Law’s mouth, Law began to suck, wrapping his tongue around each digit, thoroughly coating them. Doflamingo pulled them out with a soft ‘pop’ and began circling Law’s entrance. 

Law shivered with anticipation. A single finger slid in, causing him to gasp slightly. The finger pushed in and out of him, followed by a second one. He moaned and shifted, adjusting to the discomfort, until the fingers curled, shooting a wave of pleasure through his body. Before he could adjust, a third finger was added, causing an audible cry to escape his lips. The fingers pushed deeper, stretching him for something much larger. 

The fingers were withdrawn. Doflamingo’s large member slid into Law, causing him to emit another scream. Doflamingo stilled long enough for Law to accommodate his immense size before he pulled out to the head, then thrust all the way in.

“Arrrgh, fuck,” was all Law could utter as Doflamingo began his relentless pursuit. fucking him hard. A hand began rubbing his cock, making him ball his hands up. He felt his release coming and he began pushing his hips down in time with Doflamingo’s thrusts. The large man grunted as he came into Law, sending Law over the edge and he released his cum. The were both breathless, Law swept away in his orgasm.

Doflamingo climbed in bed and laid on his back. Law rested his head on Doflamingo’s chest, listening to his heavy breathing slow. 

“Law-”

“Hm?”

“Don’t betray me.” And with that he removed his sunglasses and turned out the bedside lamp.

Law closed his eyes. He would stay just one more night.

\---

The next morning Law woke to see Doflamingo packing a suitcase. He blinked, adjusting to the sunrise coming through the large window. 

“Where are you going so early?” He questioned.

Doflamingo paused and looked over, “I have business out of town for a few days, I’ll be back Sunday.” He snapped the suitcase shut, locking it and heading for the door.

“You aren’t one for goodbyes, are you?” He started to get out of bed, but before his feet could even hit the floor, Doflamingo had left. Groaning, Law decided he was too awake to go back to sleep. He went over to his box of clothes and began to get dressed. He put his shoes and coat on, deciding to go for a walk around the grounds. As he reached the front door, he noticed Sugar walking towards him. She seemed distressed. Her eyes were red from crying and Law noticed she was limping. Concerned, he approached her.

“Sugar, what’s wrong?” He knelt beside her, meeting her eyes. She looked at him and burst into tears. 

“They hurt, Law,” she sobbed. He hugged her, and upon closer examination, he noticed angry red patches on her legs and arms. He had seen those patches one other time in his life and he quickly became alarmed. 

He pushed her away to look her in the eye, “Sugar, how long have you had those marks on your body?” She continued to cry, not answering him. He picked her up, taking her back to the room. He laid her out on the bed and went over to the other boxes that had been brought over from his apartment. Digging around, he finally found a small jar. He opened it and went back to her.

“Sugar, I am going to put this on your body, it will help with the pain,” he told her and began rubbing in the salve. After a few minutes, she sobs slowed. He closed the jar back up and set it on the nightstand. “How long have you had these marks?” He asked again.

Sugar sniffled, “About two weeks.” She rubbed her eyes and sat up, moving in to cuddle Law. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his chin on her head. He frowned, remembering his sister, lying in bed, sobbing in pain. He remembered the day she had died. It had been a month after those marks started to appear, marks just like Sugar’s. He squeezed the small girl. Sugar was about the same age as his sister had been when she passed away. His precious sister. Law blinked back the tears. They sat in silence a few moments before Sugar spoke again.

“I got you in trouble with Young Master yesterday, didn’t I?” Her blue eyes peered up at him.

“Don’t worry about it; it’s nothing I can’t handle,” he smiled at her. “Today I am going to be gone for a few hours. Now, I know you don’t like Trebol, but you like Doffy right?” She nodded, “Well he needs your help right now, so can you work with Trebol for just a little longer?” After a few moments, she nodded again. He handed her the jar, “If you start hurting again, just rub some of this where it hurts, and it will take care of the pain for a while.” She took the jar from him and slipped it in her pocket before hugging him again. Standing up, he held out his hand. “Shall we go to breakfast?”

\---

After asking Monet, Law got the directions to the research facility. She also handed him a badge and a key to the previous doctor’s office. He took them, thanking her, and headed to the lab.

Law arrived at the facility and swiped his badge. The light blinked green and the door clicked. The facility was large, several labs and exam rooms lined the halls. He walked to the offices and unlocked the door. The office was small, but comfortable. He pulled out an old notebook from his bag and opened it, looking over the familiar handwriting. 

December 28

The rash has begun to spread, covering 75 percent of the body. Fever is difficult to control and climbing. Test show low white blood cell count, in spite of heavy infection. Today I will try an antiviral regimen with a white blood cell transfusion.

Law sighed, he had been eight when his sister died, but he remembered deciding that day to follow in his father’s footsteps to study medicine. He started by studying all of his father’s notebooks and any medical book he could get his hands on. At the age of sixteen, he was accepted to Drum Island Medical School and there he pursued critical care surgery. By the age of twenty-three he was chief surgeon at Red Line General Hospital. The pay was good, but he had always hoped to go back into research and find a cure for the disease responsible for his sister’s death. Unfortunately, her disease was so rare that finding records of cases was near impossible. He opened the file containing all the documented cases of the illness. He had memorized the six cases, but he looked over them, praying that he could find something to save Sugar.

He looked over the case of a six year old boy from Wano Country, Momonosuke. He checked the chart, looking over each day’s observation, when he spotted it. An experimental drug had been used at the time which had stopped the infection, but the boy died of severe side effects. The drug was deemed too dangerous and the pharmaceutical company discontinued production. He looked through information on the drug, including formulation and all documented uses. Before he knew it, the sun had set.

Law rubbed his eyes, looking up at the clock. It was already seven in the evening. Deciding he should probably take a break, he locked his office and went across the street to a small diner. 

The bell chimed as he walked in, and a woman behind the counter smiled. “Sit wherever you like.” There was no one in the diner so Law sat up at the counter and the woman approached him, “Care for a cup of coffee?” 

“Yes, please, thank you,” Law turned over the cup on the counter. The woman filled his cup.

“I haven’t seen you before,” she commented, “I’m Makino, the owner of this establishment. If you need anything, Luffy will be happy to serve you.” Law nodded, thanking her and looked over the menu, trying to decide if he was actually hungry or not. Deciding on just a slice of pie, he closed the menu and took a sip of his coffee.

Before long a boy with raven hair came out of the kitchen. He wore shorts and a red vest, which Law thought odd for the winter weather. On his back was a straw hat. The boy pulled down an apron and tied it around his waist. Pulling out a pad, he walked towards Law.

“What can I get for you?” The boy had a huge smile on his face. 

“I’ll have a slice of chocolate silk pie,” Law ordered. Luffy put away his pad and walked over to the pie display. He cut a slice and brought it over. As he sat it down, Law could feel him being watched. He was about to say something, when the raven-head spoke.

“Hey, wait! You saved my life the other day,” Luffy laughed, “thanks.”

Law looked up, he saw the signs of cuts and bruises on the teen’s face and arms. Realizing he must be the kid from the interrogation, he shook his head. “That’s nothing to thank me for.” 

Luffy laughed, “Still, I really appreciate it.” 

Makino came out from the back, “Luffy, I’m heading home, will you close up?”

“Sure, Makino.”

“Oh and Luffy-” she looked around, “If I have to reorder meat again, I am taking it out of your check.” Luffy simply grinned as she walked out, pulling her hood up.

Luffy reverted his attention back to Law. “So you’re a doctor, huh? Sabo studied medicine, but he left to join the army with my dad. I never had the attention span to study, so I am saving up to go on an adventure, like Shanks.” 

Law studied Luffy, looking him up and down. He was attractive, toned, but not bulky, energetic, probably unpredictable. He shook his head and returned to his pie. Luffy filled his coffee again and continued to talk about his plans for the future. Law found himself caught up in the stories, feeling his worries drift to the back of his mind. 

Luffy filled his cup a few more times as the night wore on. Luffy looked up at the clock, “Oh shit, I should have closed thirty minutes ago!” He ran over to the drawer and began counting it down. 

Law stood up, he reached into his wallet and pulled out a tip. “Here, sorry for keeping you open late.” Law tossed the bills on the counter and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Luffy called, “What’s your name?”

“Trafalgar Law.”

Law exited the establishment and started walking back towards the mansion. Doflamingo wouldn’t be home tonight so there was no reason to rush. He thought with a pang about Sugar, hoping she was okay. He followed the streets as it started to snow, flakes softly sticking to his coat. Finally he arrived at the mansion, opening the gate, he walked the long drive up to the front entrance. Slipping inside, he found the mansion dark. Everyone was in bed. Law reached his and Doflamingo’s room before he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

“You were out rather late tonight, Law,” a female voice carried through the empty hallway. He turned his head to see Monet walking towards him, her eyes hidden behind the glare of the moon reflecting on her glasses. 

“I went to the lab,” he answered. 

“Hmmm, I would be careful how much research you do,” she mused, “You wouldn’t want to delve too deep into the Young Master’s business. It rather upsets him.” With that she walked away, her heels fading into the distance. Law listened to her footsteps disappear before entering the bedroom. He changed into pajamas and crawled in bed. As he stretched, he felt his hand collide with something warm. Turning on the light he saw Sugar lying in bed, her hair falling over her face, sprawled out. Shaking his head, Law turned out the light and went to sleep.

The next few days followed the same routine, Law waking early, putting Sugar back in her room, going to the lab, ending up at the diner, and arriving home late only to find Sugar sleeping in his room again. When Saturday rolled around, Law woke Sugar.

“Sugar, wake up,” he gently shook her shoulder. She mumbled in her sleep before flipping over, “Sugar please, I need you to get up. We have to leave before everyone wakes up.” Sugar rubbed her eyes sleepily. Time was of the essence. The two of them dressed quickly and left the mansion. Law felt guilty not grabbing anything to eat for her and they detoured to the supermarket where he bought a large bag of grapes. She munched happily as they continued to the lab. No one was there, which was perfect, they could slip in undetected. 

Law swiped his card and opened the door to an exam room. He flicked on the light and went over to the medical freezer. He unlocked the padlock and pulled a single syringe from inside. Tapping it a few times, he looked at Sugar.

“What I am about to give you should take away the pain you’ve been having,” he walked over and rolled up her sleeve. 

She nodded, grabbing another grape from her bag and popping it in her mouth. Law cleaned a small area with alcohol and then inserted the needle, slowly injecting the liquid into her arm. He disposed of the needle and placed a bandage on her shoulder. 

She smiled up and gave him a hug, “Thanks, big brother, you’re the best.” Law returned the hug, tears welling in his eyes, he quickly blinked. Her hug was warm and soothing, and he said a small prayer, hoping that he had just bought himself enough time.


	3. Rough Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I must give Oda all the credit for such wonderful characters.

Law and Sugar made their way back to the mansion, Sugar swinging Law’s hand and smiling, clutching the rest of her grapes in her other hand. He looked down at her, remembering Lami. Sugar had the same eyes, hopeful and loving. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He couldn’t save his sister, but he would save Sugar, he wouldn’t let her die.

They opened the gate to see a hummer limo sitting at the front entrance. ‘Shit,’ Law thought, pulling Sugar into the hedge, ‘He isn’t due back until tomorrow.’ He watched as the overly-flamboyant man ascended the stairs and closed the door to the mansion. Buffalo walked over and opened the car door. Getting in, he drove off to park the limo. Taking Sugar’s hand, they walked over to the side of the house, entering instead through the kitchen. Chefs were bustling around, as usual, preparing breakfast. They slipped through, unnoticed, and Law walked Sugar back to her room. He gave her a quick hug before heading back to his room. 

He paused a moment before opening the door and stepping in. Doflamingo was looking out the window, his coat still on, back to the door. Law closed the door silently and removed his coat, setting it on the couch. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, burying his face in the pink feathers.

“Do you know why I chose you, Law?” Doflamingo’s voice showed no sign of emotion, as he continued, “I admired your medical skill, certainly, but it’s more than that.” He removed Law’s arms from around his waist and swiftly turned around, throwing Law to the ground, pinning him with a knee on his chest, causing Law to cough and splutter at the force. “It’s because no one else is good enough for you, Law.” Doflamingo towered over Law, his grin was non-existent, and the vein in his temple throbbed. He ran a finger down the side of Law’s face. Law tried to find a way to respond, his mind thinking fast.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Doflamingo stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. Law didn’t dare move, hearing the hushed voices, when suddenly the door slammed shut. Looking over, Law realized he was alone in the room. He stood up, shaking slightly, and exited the room, not wanting to wait around for Doflamingo to come back.

Law noticed Sugar wasn’t at the breakfast table and Law wondered if she was asleep. He looked at Monet. “Where’s Sugar?” 

Monet’s grip tightened on her fork. “Why’d you do it, Law?” she whispered, before she got up and left.

Law sat there, shocked. His mind was racing long before his body caught up, and he tore away from the dining hall. The only sound he could hear was his shoes as he ran down the hall to Sugar’s room. He ripped open the door, not believing his eyes. Sugar was laying in bed, her cheeks flushed and eyes closed. Doflamingo sat next to the bed, wringing out a cool cloth and placing it on Sugar’s forehead. Law approached the bed cautiously. Doflamingo had removed his sunglasses and Law could see his eyes were shut, his hands clasped together tightly. Law touched Sugar’s cheek and withdrew his hand quickly. Her face was unbearably hot, but at the touch of his hand, she opened her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Law,” she smiled weakly, “I told them.” Law’s mind panicked. He looked up at Doflamingo who was getting to his feet, replacing his sunglasses on his nose he moved past Law and left the room. Law wanted to stay, but he knew time was closing in fast. Standing up, he quickly left the room, walking towards the front door, he left, heading straight for the lab.

He swiped his card and entered, locking the door manually, he pulled out his notes, frantic. Why hadn’t the medicine worked? Was he too late? Fear gripped his mind as he poured over the formulas, retracing his steps. He had no time. His thoughts were interrupted by a laugh at the door.

“Shurororo. Law, what’s wrong?” Law looked up to see a man in a billowing white lab coat leaning against the doorway to his office.

“Shut up, Caesar, go away,” Law spat. He was in no mood to deal with the mad scientist. 

“Oh, but Law, I think you need me,” Caesar held up a syringe. Law looked up and his eyes widened. Caesar continued, “I believe you may have made a mistake. Such a careless oversight for a doctor of your caliber.” Law’s mind went blank. he stared at Caesar. 

“What did you do?” Law snarled. 

“Oh Law, it isn’t my fault you were so foolish.,” Caesar placed the syringe back in his lab coat.

“What was in the syringe?” Law breathed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Caesar laughed, “Oh Law, it was only a dose of SMILE.” Law snapped, he pinned Caesar to the ground, his long fingers around the pale throat. Caesar squirmed, trying to pry Law’s hand off of him. Law dug into the man’s pocket, locating the syringe. He pulled it out and stood up. He kicked Caesar in the face, knocking him unconscious. He ran across the street, not really seeing when he was knocked to the ground. 

Looking up, he saw Luffy. “Sorry, Tra-guy, didn’t see you there.” He grinned, holding out his hand to help Law up. Law took it. Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. 

“Luffy, are you working?” he kept his voice calm.

Luffy shook his head, “Nope, worked this morning. You actually ran into me as I was leaving.” 

“I need your help with something,” Law stated, “I have a patient in critical condition and I need to get some medicine to her, but at the moment she is heavily guarded. I don’t have time to explain all the details, but I have to get to her.” 

Luffy observed Law for a minute before nodding his head.

“Yosh, let’s do it!” 

\---

Law snuck around the back of the mansion, Luffy following behind. No one seemed to be around. Law looked in the window to Sugar’s room. The room was dark. Law pushed the window open and climbed in. He approached Sugar’s bed and shook her gently. She didn’t stir. Feeling a sense of dread, Law scooped her up, wrapping her in a blanket, he handed her to Luffy through the window. Jumping out after her. 

“Let’s take her to my place,” Luffy offered. Law nodded and they ran across the lawn. As they approached the gate, Law saw it open and a black Lincoln pulled through. Diving into the bush, Law and Luffy watched as the car passed. Taking the opportunity, they darted through the gate and down the street. Law following Luffy to a nearby apartment complex. He took Sugar as Luffy dug in his pocket for his keys. He noticed she was shivering slightly and hugged her to his chest.

“Bring her in there, we can lay her on my bed,” Luffy pointed down the hall. Law gently laid Sugar down, straightening the blanket out. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the syringe he had taken back from Caesar. Lifting her sleeve, he injected the contents and withdrew the needle, tossing it in the trash can by the bed. She shifted in her sleep, but her face relaxed slightly and Law sat down on the bed, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

“Who is she?” Luffy entered the room, carrying a mug, which he handed to Law.

“She’s a friend,” Law said, accepting the beverage. He took a sip. It was terrible coffee, but at this point he didn’t care. Luffy sank onto the bed next to him, taking Law’s hand and giving it a squeeze. Law looked over at Luffy, “Thanks.” They sat that way for a while until Sugar stirred, her eyes opening. 

“Law?” She blinked, sitting up, she looked around, “Where am I?”

“You’re safe, Sugar. I messed up, I’m sorry, but you are safe now,” he bowed his head. 

“Don’t be sorry, Law, I’m okay now,” she hugged him and kissed his cheek, “Can we go home?” Law hesitated, but without access to the lab,he knew there was no way to cure Sugar. He picked her up and stood up. 

“Thanks for everything, Luffy,” He walked towards the front door.

“Sure come back, anytime,” Luffy beamed, closing the door behind them.

\---

As Law opened the front door, Monet rushed towards them. Law let her take Sugar as she fret over the girl. He walked away, dreading the response he would receive when he reached his destination.

Law opened the door to his bedroom to see Doflamingo sitting behind his desk. The light on the table creating harsh shadows on his face, but Law could see he was smiling. He stepped in and closed the door. They stared at each other in silence before Doflamingo spoke. 

“Law, your actions are unacceptable. I bring you to my home. Make you part of the Family. Is this any way to thank me?” His face changed, a deep frown replaced the oversized grin. “I will show you the treatment I give others who disrespect me.” 

A man with prominent sideburns, dark sunglasses, and a white coat stepped out of the shadows, holding a bamboo staff. Law immediately recognized him as Vergo, head of Doflamingo’s interrogation unit. He headed the city’s police department, casting any suspicious disappearances as accidents and hiding much of Doflamingo’s activities. 

Vergo approached Law, raised the staff and struck him. Law staggered back, coughing and clutching his chest. He felt his ribs crack. Vergo brought the staff down on him again, this time causing him to collapse on the floor. Again and again, Vergo beat Law, kicking and striking him. Law looked up at Doflamingo, his eyes wide with fear. Doflamingo didn’t move, his eyes fixed on Law. Law felt one more strike across the back of his head before everything went black.

\---

Law woke up next to find himself alone in bed. He tried to get up, but was met with a throbbing pain in his head. Reaching up he felt bandages. He tossed the covers aside to see the majority of his body covered in bandages. Checking around the room to see it was empty, Law forced himself up and limped over to his boxes from his apartment. He quickly found a small bottle and popped it open. Taking two pills from it, he swallowed them. He grit his teeth as he got dressed, grimacing as he tied his shoes. 

He left the mansion as quickly and quietly as he could, making sure his bandages were covered, and headed down the street, allowing his legs to carry him. He found himself a few minutes later outside Luffy’s apartment. He wasn’t sure why, he just needed a friend. Luffy answered, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, clad in pajama pants, his bare chest revealing a large ‘X’ shaped scar. ‘Was I really out that long?’ Law thought. He looked at Luffy and something in his face must have said how he was feeling because Luffy stepped aside to let him in. 

“You look terrible,” he remarked, “What happened?”

Law shook his head, “Nothing.”

Luffy laughed, “You sound like Zoro. He always gets in fights.” Law couldn’t help, but relax a bit at Luffy’s carefree attitude. 

“Are you hungry? I think I still have some food left, but I tend to-” Luffy was cut off by Law kissing him. He let out a noise of surprise and pushed Law away. 

Law blinked before realizing what he’d done. He turned to go before he felt Luffy’s hand grab his wrist. He looked into the dark eyes and Luffy pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Law’s neck. His kiss was passionate and gentle. Law savored the feeling of his soft lips, and ran his tongue over them, pushing slightly to get in. He was accepted and he wrapped his tongue around the younger’s, grabbing his hips, he forced Luffy closer, eliciting a moan as their erections rubbed together. 

Luffy removed Law’s coat and tossed it to the side, grabbing his shirt and guiding him towards the bedroom. Law squeezed Luffy’s ass, desperately trying to bring him closer. He kicked off his shoes and knelt, tugging down Luffy’s pajamas, revealing his fully erect member. 

He licked the tip before wrapping his mouth around it and going down. Luffy snaked his fingers into Law’s hair, thrusting forward slightly until he was fully engulfed in the hot mouth. Law pressed his tongue up the shaft as he went up, before hollowing his cheeks and going back down. 

He continued working until he felt the raven was close. He released Luffy and stood up, forcing him onto the bed. Luffy’s eyes were full of lust as he watched Law remove his shirt, pants, and boxers. Law wet his fingers and slid one into Luffy. 

The younger gasped at the sudden intrusion and Law added a second finger, stretching and curling his fingers, causing Luffy to squirm and moan under him. He pushed a little deeper and Luffy’s back arched. He whined slightly when Law removed his fingers, but he grabbed Luffy and began stroking as he pushed himself in. Luffy cried out and Law paused before going the rest of the way in. 

He waited another moment before starting small thrusts, gradually going faster and deeper until they were both panting and crying out. Luffy cried out as he came, his ass clenching until Law couldn’t take any more and he yelled out, releasing into Luffy before collapsing on the bed next to him. 

Luffy came down from his high and rolled over, looking at Law. He ran his hands over the bandages before looking into Law’s face, “How long have you worked for Doflamingo?” Law looked away, but a gentle hand turned his face back. “I’m not judging. You aren’t evil like him. I can see it.” 

Law looked into those dark eyes and felt burning in his eyes. “A week,” he answered. 

Luffy leaned in and kissed Law. “My brother, Ace, was hunting down someone within Doflamingo’s organization. He was caught just over a week ago, while I was with him. They shot him right in front of my eyes.” His eyes welled up with tears. “You have to get out of there, Law.” Law reached up and put his hand over Luffy’s. He gave it a light squeeze.

“I can’t, Luffy. I have to save someone first,” he removed Luffy’s hand and stood up. Luffy watched as Law got dressed and walked towards the door, opening the front door, getting ready to head out, when he felt Luffy’s hands wrap around his waist from behind.

“Be careful. I’ll be here if you need me,” he said, giving Law a squeeze before he let go. and Law closed the front door, leaving Luffy alone.

Law made it back to the room unnoticed. he carefully undressed and crawled back in bed. A few minutes later, Doflamingo came in. Law closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep as he felt the man crawl in bed next to him. He listened as the man’s breathing evened out and deepened.

Just a little more time.

\---

“Wake up, Law,” Doflamingo’s voice interrupted Law’s sleep and he blinked. The sun was shining weakly through the window to the east and he covered his eyes. 

“What is it?” Law asked stiffly.

“Fufufu, don’t be so cold to me, Law.”

“Says the man who had me beaten,” Law retorted. 

“Law, I was teaching you a lesson. Now get dressed, today is the meeting with Kaido,” Doflamingo went over and sat behind the desk and picked up a book. “Oh, and take a shower, you reek.”

Law trudged over the bathroom and removed the bandages, most of his superficial wounds had healed. He turned on the water and winced as the water beat on his back, but slowly he relaxed allowing the water to sooth his muscles. He had hoped to go to the lab to work on finding a cure for Sugar, but he didn’t seem to be able to escape today. He washed up and stepped out of the shower. Shaking his head slightly to clear his ears, he toweled off and dressed. Doflamingo eyed him, setting down his book. 

He straightened Law’s tie before pulling a small box out of his pocket. “Now, Law, I want you to know that though I am harsh at times, you are part of my Family.” He opened the box, revealing a watch. The links were gold and the face was engraved with the Donquixote crest. Doflamingo took the watch out of the box and slipped it on Law’s wrist. 

Law didn’t know what to say. The watch was magnificently crafted. He looked into Doflamingo’s face and managed to clear his throat. “Thank you,” he whispered. Doflamingo bent down and kissed him. His kisses were always powerful and dominating.

Doflamingo broke the kiss and straightened up. He strode out the door and Law followed. He got in the car behind Doflamingo and they went off. 

Law didn’t pay much attention to the meeting with Kaido. In all honesty, he didn’t understand why he was involved with this aspect of Doflamingo’s business dealings. He was brought back to the conversation when he heard his name.

“Law, attend to Mr. Kaido while I go oversee the transfer of goods,” Doflamingo said. He left with two of Kaido’s men. 

Law frowned, but not wanting to cause problems for his boss, he stood up, “Would you care for another drink?”

Kaido looked him up and down, pausing for a moment on Law’s face before answering, “You must be Doflamingo’s latest squeeze.” He held up his glass, “Never been one for male lovers myself, but you are a fine specimen.” Law filled Kaido’s glass and the man slapped his ass. Law felt anger rise in his face, but he forced himself to stay calm. 

Kaido chuckled, “What do you say you and I get to know each other better?” He pulled Law into his lap and ran his hand up Law’s thigh, cupping him through his pants. Law drew in a sharp breath and his cheeks flushed. Kaido smirked and began stroking, awakening Law. Law began to pant, his body sweating slightly. He couldn’t believe this. If he opposed Kaido, he wasn’t sure what would happen to Doflamingo, but if the man found out, how would he react? 

The door opened and Kaido pushed Law onto the floor and standing up, brushed past. 

“As always, it’s a pleasure doing business with you, Doflamingo,” Kaido moved to exit. “Oh, and Law- it was a pleasure getting to know you,” he added roaring with laughter as he closed the door behind him. 

Law was humiliated. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor, not daring to look up at Doflamingo. He flinched when Doflamingo placed his hand under his shoulder and helped him to his feet, pulling him into his chest. Doflamingo’s smell filled his nostrils and he gripped the man’s shirt, burying his face in it, trying to shake the feel of Kaido off him. Doflamingo stroked his hair and whispered, “Let’s go home.”

Doflamingo held Law the rest of the way home, his strong arms holding him. Law’s mind was blank. He felt used. They pulled in front of the house, and Law stepped out. He walked absent-mindedly to the bedroom and fell into the bed. completely clothed, just wanting to fall asleep and forget the whole night ever happened.

Doflamingo stripped and climbed in bed next to Law, pulling him close. He could hear the man’s steady heartbeat and feel his smooth skin. They laid there in silence, watching the moon and stars through the window. Law began to relax, allowing Doflamingo’s touch to replace the humiliation he had experienced. He closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

Doflamingo looked down at Law. He knew nothing serious had happened between Kaido and Law, but it had been enough to shake up his normally pensive lover. He kissed Law’s head, smelling his hair. A soft smell of vanilla and wintergreen rushed through his body and he felt a sense of peace. He had shared his bed with many lovers, but Law had a different quality about him, something Doflamingo couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

He had noticed it the moment he had seen him, long before he made his move in the club. Something about Law dropped his guard. He knew he was rough with Law at times, but it was for his own good. 

Looking down, he saw Law had drifted to sleep. He watched him until he felt the pull of sleep on his eyes. Before letting sleep take him, he whispered words he didn’t dare say in the daylight, “I love you, Trafalgar Law.”


	4. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece.

Law spent the next two weeks in the lab, pouring over medical texts, desperately trying to find a cure for Sugar. He knew his medicine wouldn’t buy him infinite time so there wasn’t a moment to spare. He scarcely slept or ate, only stopping at the diner across the street late in the night, right before close to pick up something to eat before heading back to the lab. 

Everytime he stopped there, Luffy greeted him with a smile and a bag of food, asking him how the progress was coming. Law knew he was hoping that one day he would say he was leaving Doflamingo for good, but Law was torn. The other night after the meeting with Kaido, as he lay there drifting off, he had heard Doflamingo say three words that held him back. The words clouded his thoughts, keeping him awake at night. Making him wonder. How did he feel for the man? He honestly didn’t know any more. He wasn’t sure if he had ever known. even from their first encounter in the club. Something about Doflamingo caused him to lose his senses. 

With the stress of Kaido’s demand lifted, the mansion had relaxed. He spent his small amount of time in the morning playing with Sugar before she went off to the factory with Trebol. He had explained the mix-up of medications to Doflamingo and Monet, leaving out Caesar’s deliberate sabotage. It had earned him another beating from Doflamingo, but Law knew Caesar was the only one with the formulation for SMILE. Besides, he knew Caesar had only acted out of his ambition to be the greatest scientist, and, at least in Caesar’s mind, stealing Law’s work promoted that ambition. 

To ensure the mix up would not happen again, Law had obtained another medical freezer and kept it under lock and key in his office. Since explaining the incident, Doflamingo had left Law to his work, even buying him the latest medical volumes before they were released to the rest of the medical community. 

One morning before he left for the lab, Sugar stopped him. “Law, will you be home tomorrow?” Her eyes were hopeful and bright.

“I don’t know, Sugar, I am really busy with work-” he started, but she interrupted him.

“But tomorrow is Christmas! Please, Law, take one day off. Christmas here is amazing. We all gather in the parlor and open presents. Besides,” she blushed slightly, “I have something for you.” She giggled and hid her face in her hands.

Law looked down and smiled. He ruffled her hair a bit, “Alright, I’ll stay home tomorrow.” She jumped up and gave him a big hug before running off down the hall. Law watched her go, concern etched in his face, before turning back and heading out for the lab.

Law worked most of the afternoon before he finally had a breakthrough. He tweaked his formula slightly and smiled. Finally he had it, the medicine that would cure Sugar. He smiled and looked up at the clock. It was five. Figuring he could come in day after tomorrow, he locked his notes up and closed the office. He walked across the street to the diner and opened the door.

“Hey, Law!” Luffy greeted enthusiastically. “Any progress?”

“Yeah, I think I have it figured out,” he replied.

“That’s great, how soon will it be ready?” Luffy urged.

“Day after tomorrow, I promised Sugar that I would stay home for Christmas,” Law answered. He saw Luffy’s smile drop. “What’s wrong Luffy?”

“Nothing. It’s just, this will be my first Christmas alone. Dad and Sabo are out on assignment and with Ace gone…” his voice trailed off. Law couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“How about I come see you after Sugar goes to bed?” Law offered. Luffy’s face lit back up and he grinned.

“I’d like that.”

\---

Law stopped at the supermarket and picked up an extra large bag of grapes. He also stopped at the clothes shop and picked up a red cloak for Sugar and a new black shirt for Doffy. He had the shopkeeper wrap them. He put the money on the counter, picked up the parcels and headed home. It began to snow and Law allowed the silent night to engulf him.

When he reached the mansion he opened the door and walked inside. Jora came rushing towards him. “Law, thank goodness your home. It’s Sugar, she’s collapsed.” 

Law’s mind buzzed with those words. He dropped the grapes and the presents and tore down the hall after Jora. When he got to Sugar’s room, he saw the entire family there, Doflamingo was at the head of the bed, applying a towel to her forehead. Upon Law’s entry he looked up, “Her fever spiked at the factory. We rushed her home, but during the ride she went unconscious,” concern filled his voice and he looked back over Sugar. 

Law stepped over to the other side of the bed and placed two fingers on her wrist. He felt a very faint pulse, slow and irregular. He looked around and saw Baby 5, “Baby 5, go get me my bag, it is in my room by the bathroom.” She nodded and rushed off. He turned his attention back to Sugar. He shook her gently and her eyes opened slightly.

“Law, you came home for Christmas,” she wheezed, “Young Master will be so happy. He has been so happy since you moved here. And I am glad too. I hope you like my present, I made it just for you.” She coughed and her whole body shook. “It hurts, Law. Please make it better.” She closed her eyes. Law shook her again.

“Sugar, I need you to stay with me. I will make you better, but I need you to stay with me,” his voice became more desperate, “Sugar, wake up. Sugar!” He felt her wrist but couldn’t feel a pulse. He placed his head against her chest, but to no avail. Panic filled his brain, ‘No not now, we are so close,’ he thought. 

He proceeded to begin CPR, feverishly pressing into her chest, then blowing air into her passage. After 30 minutes, Doflamingo placed his hand over Law’s.

“She’s gone,” he choked. Law turned his face up to see tears streaming out from under the glasses. 

“Damnit, no,” he pleaded to no one, before collapsing to his knees, “I had the cure, I had the cure…” he sobbed into the bed, banging his fist on the floor. 

He was too late.

The silence of the room was only broken by Law’s sobs and the sound of his fist beating the floor. The room cleared, slowly, as the Family left, unable to watch the scene in front of them any longer. The weight of the last hour was unbearable. Doflamingo stood up and kissed Sugar on the forehead. He was no longer crying, but his face was contorted with pain. His trademark smile a distant memory. He looked at Sugar’s face one last time before walking out of the room, leaving Law alone. 

Law couldn’t control the pain inside of him. He heard Sugar’s last words in his head over and over again. He hadn’t done anything for her. He couldn’t save her, just like Lami. He clutched the sheets, more tears leaking from his eyes. Lami, his beautiful sister. She had been so sweet, just like Sugar. Law remembered the night she died. 

_"Lami, wake up!" Law shouted, jumping on his sister's bed._

_"Law, leave your sister alone," his father said, placing a hand on Law's shoulder. Law looked up into his father's face. The lines had etched deeper over the past few weeks and dark circles were under his eyes, but his eyes remained bright. "Lami needs her rest, and you need to get ready for bed." He ruffled Law's hair affectionately._

_Law opened his mouth to protest when he felt his sister stir. He smiled and looked over to see her gray eyes open. "Law, hurry up and get ready for bed. I'll tell you a story."_

_At that, Law jumped up and dashed around the room. Throwing his pajamas on, he quickly went up and curled up next to Lami._

_"Now which story do you want to hear tonight?" Lami asked, stroking his hair. Though she was only two years older, Lami had matured quickly after their mother's death. Their father worked in intensive care at the local hospital, leaving the two siblings to care for themselves most nights. Law didn't mind. Lami always made the best fresh baked bread._

_He snuggled closer. "Tell me the one about the dragon!"_

_Lami giggled, "I tell you that one almost every night." She shook her head before starting, "Once upon a time, there was a young princess-"_

_"And a prince!" Law interjected._

_"And a prince," she laughed. "They lived together in a large castle, full of laughter and little fairies. Their kingdom was vast and full of life. One day the king of the fairies came to them. His name was Tonto. He was a brave warrior with many battles under his sword. The king seemed worried. 'Oh great princess and prince,' he called' 'save my kingdom from the ferocious dragon. Every year he comes to steal away a young maiden for his bride.' The king bowed his small head. The princess came over and picked up the tiny king. 'Do not worry, my friend,' she soothed, 'the prince and I will save your kingdom.' Preperations began at once for their departure, and the prince and princess rode off in search of the dragon's lair. After days of riding, they came across the cave. 'Who disturbs my prescense?' The dragon bellowed. 'It is I, Prince Law!' The prince declared, 'I have come for your head!' The dragon's laughter boomed around the stony cave. Prince Law charged, and a ferocious battle ensued. Finally when all hope was almost lost, Law found a cracked scale and rammed his sword into the dragon's heart. With a mighty roar, the dragon fell, defeated. The princess ran and released the captive maiden fairies and they all returned to the kingdom. A great banquet was held that lasted a hundred years. And peace reigned throughout the kingdom. The end.'_

_She smiled down at Law, who had fallen asleep. His chest rose and fell peacefully. She laid back down and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her body. She coughed and felt a cool hand on her forehead. Finally she drifted off to sleep._

_Law awoke to his sister's sobs. Looking over, he saw her eyes clenched shut. "Lami, what's wrong?" His heart beat in his chest. "Papa, come quick," Law shouted, looking over his sister._

_"It hurts, Law," she sobbed._

_Law grasped his sister's hand, squeezing it, tears rolling down his face as his father entered their room. Quickly, he ran to the bathroom and began searching through its contents. Law looked at his sister's face, wrought with pain. He felt helpless as his sister's grip weakened and her sobs grew quieter._

_His father returned to the room, a small bottle in his hand. His hands shook as he struggled with the cap, finally managing to open it. He lifted Lami up so she was sitting and placed a pill in her mouth. He grabbed the glass on the nightstand and tilted it to her lips. She spluttered and coughed before going limp. Law felt her hand fall from his as his father shouted, "Lami. Lami. Lami!"_

Law awoke to the sound of a knock on the door, and Doflamingo entered the room. His clothes were disheveled and he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. His eyes were red and puffy, face blotchy from heavy crying. He came over and rested a hand on Law's shoulder. 

"Law," he managed, eyes filling with tears again, "come on, they will be here to pick up Sugar soon." He walked over to the closet and pulled out a small white dress, which he laid on the bed. He moved over and attempted to lift Law to his feet, but Law pushed him away. 

"No!" He shouted, gripping the sheets. "I can't leave her." His voice grew quieter and tears streamed down his face. "I couldn't save her, Doffy. I had the formula in my hand, but I couldn't save her." Grief consumed him, filling him with despair. 

They sat in silence until Jora entered, leading two men in black. The men lifted Sugar's limp form onto a stretcher and picked up the white dress. Law watched them carry Sugar, unable to look at her face. Slowly they backed out of the room, Jora following behind. Doflamingo stood up and followed to finish up the arrangements, leaving Law alone again.

Law didn't know if he stayed another few minutes or another few hours, but he was shaky when he got to his feet. He allowed his body to drift on auto-pilot, out of the mansion, away from reality. He reached the apartment complex and knocked on the door. 

When Luffy opened the door, his eyes were red. "Law, you're ear-" He was cut off as Law fell into his arms grabbing desperately at his hair and crushing their mouths together. Luffy stumbled back gripping Law's coat, pulling him closer, both desperately trying to end their own pain in the other. They tore off each other's clothes, fabric ripping, as nails scratched and mouths covered every inch of skin. Luffy cried out as Law slammed him into the wall, pushing himself onto him. 

Law didn't even bother to prepare Luffy, lifting his leg, he positioned himself and thrust in. Luffy screamed in pain, clawing at Law's back and shoulders. Law grimaced at the pain and thrust harder, each time trying to pour more of his pain into the body that was at his mercy. Luffy didn't seem to mind. He tugged at Law's hair and bit into his shoulder until he drew blood. Law let out a shout, but Luffy continued to bite and suck, leaving marks all over.

Luffy came a few moments later, covering both their chests in hot liquid. Law moaned loudly and, after a few more thrusts, released inside Luffy. The two collapsed on the floor, panting and sweating. As they recovered, Luffy got up, holding out his hand to Law. Law took it and followed him into the bathroom. 

Luffy turned on the water and they stepped in, neither said a word as they washed each other, each lost in their own thoughts. They stayed there until the water turned cold. They got out and he handed Law a towel and the two of them made their way to the bedroom. Luffy pulled back the covers and they got in. Law watched the snow fall until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Law woke up to see Luffy in the bed next to him, snoring lightly. Law slid out of bed, so as to not disturb him and tip toed through the house, dressing as he walked. He grabbed his shoes and slipped out the door, closing it with a soft click. 

Sorrow ate away at his insides as he wandered the city, snow undisturbed mostly, except for a few footprints here and there. Most of the shops were closed, allowing for employees to enjoy time with their families. Law felt empty as he walked into the only bar open. He sat at the bar as a woman with cropped black hair came out from the back. She took one look at him, grabbed a bottle and glass, and poured him a drink. He downed it in one gulp, the warm liquid burning his throat. She poured him another drink and he took it the same as the first. She sat the bottle down and looked him over before she spoke.

"Normally, I get people like you Christmas Eve," she mused. He didn't say anything and she continued, "You're too handsome to be single, but you look like you've been dragged through the mud, so clearly something happened at home." She trailed off, watching him as he stared into his glass.

"I couldn't save her," he muttered. He grabbed the bottle and took a large gulp. He buried his face in his arms. Sugar's face looked at him behind his eyelids, her laughter filling his head. When he felt he couldn't take it any more, he grabbed the bottle and took another drink. 

The bell chimed and Buffalo walked in. He approached Law and pulled him up. "Young Master wants you home, dasyun." He led Law out to the limo and helped him in, Law too drunk to actually get in himself. He lay across the bench, feeling the limo bounce with every bump in the road. Finally, right as Law was about to get sick, the limo stopped and he heard the door open. 

Strong arms lifted him up and carried him inside. The smell of spice and flowers filled his senses, and he clutched the pink feathers, burying his face in them. Doflamingo held Law, stroking his hair with one large hand. After a while, Law opened his eyes, studying the feathers in Doflamingo’s coat, each spine, the individual hairs of each feather. 

Law felt the dull ache of a hangover start in his temples as the alcohol progressed out of his system. He groaned and pulled his knees up. Doflamingo sat him down and went over to pour Law a glass of water. He handed the glass over and Law took it, sipping slowly. Doflamingo removed Law’s coat and torn clothes. He said nothing as he treated the marks that Luffy had left on his shoulders and back.

Law felt the hands stiffen as they reached the obvious bite mark on Law’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, knowing what would come next. A fist sent Law skidding across the couch. Law tried to move away, but Doflamingo was on top of him, one hand around his throat while the other punched every inch of Law. 

“You fucking whore,” he snarled, tightening his grip around Law’s throat, his sunglasses flashing. Law gasped and pulled at Doflamingo’s hand feebly. “You belong to me.” He beat Law across the face, blood coating his knuckles as he destroyed Law’s caramel skin. Law stopped resisting, he absorbed all the anger of his betrayal, his failure with Sugar, all of Doflamingo’s emotions reigning down with each hit. 

Law felt himself start to lose consciousness when he was picked up by the hair and drug across the carpet. He was thrown into the tub and his head hit the tile, cracking them under the force. A blast of cold water shocked him and Doflamingo threw a bar of soap at him.

“Clean the filth off, tramp,” he spat. He took the soap and began to wash gently over the bruises that had begun to cover his skin. Doflamingo ripped the cloth from his hand and violent rubbed his skin, making Law cry out against the pain, “I said scrub the filth.” 

He washed so vigorously that Law’s skin began to turn red and raw. When Doflamingo finished, he walked out of the room, slamming the bathroom door so hard the mirror fell off the wall and shattered. 

Law stepped out of the shower, cringing as his muscles and raw skin protested his movement. He tapped the towel on his skin, soaking up the excess water. 

Doflamingo sat on the bed, facing away from Law. Law tensed, waiting for the assault to continue, but it never came. Instead Doflamingo spoke, “The service is at two tomorrow. I have to stop by the club in the evening, but everyone else will be coming back here after the burial.” 

He sounded matter of fact, as if giving a subordinate an order. Law made a noise of acknowledgement and slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie with a feathered collar. Doflamingo got up and left the room, leaving Law alone.

\---

The Family slowly filed into the church, Doflamingo at the front. His normal flamboyant visage was gone, replaced by a black suit and tie. No smile was visible on his face. The only article making him recognizable was his sunglasses, and even those had a dark blue lense. In his hand, he carried a small toy, which he placed in the casket as he viewed Sugar’s body. After a few minutes, he moved to the first pew and buried his face in his hands. 

Other members came, placing small stuffed animals and toys around her body before taking their seats. Monet was the last member before Law, she let out a sob and fell to her knees in front of the casket. Jora came over and wrapped her arms around Monet’s shaking shoulders, guiding her way to the pews, while Monet cried out in grief, her sobs echoing around the stone interior.

Law slowly approached the casket, looking down, he gazed over her small body. The mortician had done a good job using makeup to hide the marks that covered her skin from the disease. Her eyes were peacefully closed, as if having a wonderful dream. Law reached out and touched her face. It was cold and stiff- frozen in time. A tear rolled down his face and he opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for not being there, for failing her. 

Grief clawed at his eyes and his hand shook. He placed a small white bear next to her head before turning and sitting next to Doflamingo. After the last person had sat down, the priest took his place at the alter.

“Family and friends, we gather to pay tribute to Sugar as well as to show support for her family, who are left behind. Looking around, we can see the many lives she touched. Find strength in each other, do not fall into solitude and grieve alone. An angel has returned to heaven, but she lives on within each of us, as memories, as stories, and as love. Sugar’s love lives on as part of each of us. Let her legacy carry you through to tomorrow and beyond. A legacy of innocence and trust, of compassion for others and loyalty to her family. Friends, I bid you to carry on for Sugar, to love one another, and to be wrapped in warmth and light. Amen.” 

At the close of the priests words, the organ began, filling the hall with a haunting melody. Doflamingo and five other members stood and approached the casket. They lifted it and began the procession out of the hall, other members of the congregation filing out behind them. Doflamingo and the others lowered the casket into the hearse before proceeding to the cars lined up for the journey to the cemetery. Vergo led the police escort, turning on his siren as the cars followed through the city to the cemetery. 

Law sat across the limo from Doflamingo, neither speaking to each other as the limo slowed and stopped on a hill. Buffalo opened the door and they stepped out, walking across the grass. It began to snow. Law allowed the cold to penetrate him, his face turning red and freezing the tears that streaked his face. 

The priest said a final prayer over the casket and others said their final farewells, placing flowers on the lid before getting in their cars and heading to the mansion. Law approached the casket, placing his hand on it, he finally spoke, his voice cracking. “I’m so sorry, Sugar. I wasn’t there for you.” Fresh tears filled his eyes and he stood there another few minutes before removing his hand and turning around.

Doflamingo had left in the limo, leaving Law to walk home from the cemetery. He didn’t mind the walk, and by the time he had arrived home in late evening, most of the guests were gone. 

Doflamingo wasn’t home and Law walked through the halls, finally stopping outside of Sugar’s room. He went inside, looking around. Toys still littered the floor and stuffed animals watched him as he walked around the room. 

He stopped at the nightstand and noticed a small package wrapped in bright colored paper. The tag read ‘To Law.’ Law picked it up, and unwrapped it. A small wooden figure fell out. It’s painted eyes looked up at him, wide and unblinking. Each detail was carefully painted, down to the buttons on the coat. Law clutched it to his chest and bawled. All the regret and pain he had been carrying flooded out of him. His voice filled the small room, begging for forgiveness. He wept until his eyes burned. 

No longer able to cry, he shook, sniffing and rocking back and forth. Finally, he forced himself to stand and drag himself to his bedroom. The clock on the wall read four in the morning, but Doflamingo wasn’t home yet. Law crawled into bed, not bothering to undress. Still clutching the toy, Law fell asleep.


	5. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains some LawLu, but I promise to keep it a DofLaw story. Also, warning for non-con.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is property of Eiichiro Oda.

Weeks passed and Law found himself wandering the halls of the mansion, Dark circles formed under his eyes and his already thin frame became skeletal. He didn’t speak to anyone, even when Doflamingo tried to coerce him. This simply served to make the man angry, and he hit Law, beating him, willing him to fight back. Each hit left Law more empty. His body flailed lifeless, as if he were a doll. 

One day, after a severe beating from Doflamingo, the man collapsed on top of Law. His fist hit the floor to the side of Law’s head and his body shook with frustration. Law glanced up to see the man wasn’t wearing his trademark sunglasses and his eyes were full of angry tears. They stared into each others’ eyes, trying to say words they wouldn’t dare say out loud. 

Regret filled Law as he watched his lover cry over him. He knew that the man would never let anyone else see this side of him. It was why he wore such a distinguishable wardrobe. The Donquixote Doflamingo the rest of the world knew was a ruthless crime lord who stayed calm with a wide smile on his face. Law knew there was more to it than that. He knew Doflamingo was human, with real human fears. He had experienced hunger, pain, and humiliation. He had built his empire to prevent himself from ever feeling that way again. 

Law reached up and touched the pale cheek. Doflamingo bent further down, and Law felt the man’s tears on his face as he sealed their lips. Doflamingo ran a hand through Law’s hair, pulling him in closer. The kiss still held the same power as all of their kisses, but Law couldn’t respond. They broke the kiss, and Doflamingo rested his forehead on Law’s, panting slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Law whispered. Doflamingo pushed himself off of Law and stood up. Holding out his hand, he pulled Law up, wrapping him in his arms and resting his head on Law’s, he replied:

 

“Don’t ever leave me, Law.”

Law pushed away from Doflamingo. As much as he wanted to continue lying to himself, he knew he couldn’t stay any longer. He shook his head, and, not looking at Doflamingo, he started towards the door. 

Regret ate away at his heart. Doflamingo had first and foremost brought him in as a doctor. From the moment Vergo had beat him, Law had been given his place. The beatings from Doflamingo simply added a personal touch to Law’s discipline. It was a place he didn’t want. He couldn’t take it anymore, the grief of losing Sugar, the possessive beatings from Doflamingo, he just wanted it all to end.

He walked towards the door, reaching for the knob, but he was slammed into the ground face first. A knee pressed between his shoulder blades and Doflamingo hissed in his ear, “I thought I told you not to leave.” Law didn’t have to look to know a deep frown was seated on Doflamingo’s face, the vein in his forehead throbbing. He felt the hand on his head clench, nails digging into his scalp. He struggled, trying to run, but the man was significantly larger than him. The knee holding him down pushed further into his back and Law cried out. 

Doflamingo wouldn’t let Law leave. He knew Law blamed himself for Sugar’s death, but he’d be damned before he let Law leave. He grabbed the back of Law’s neck and pulled him up. Law pulled against the fingers holding his neck. Breaking the grip, he ran for the door. He didn’t know what would happen with Doflamingo in such a desperate state. 

He didn’t look back as he tore down the hall, heading for the front door, but Doflamingo was faster. A fist on to his back sent him crashing to the ground and Law gasped, trying to catch his breath, gulping for air. 

Doflamingo grabbed his wrist and wretched it behind his back, jerking Law to his feet. He shoved Law back to the bedroom. The door slammed behind them and Law was pushed face forward into the sheets. He felt his pants being torn down, and he panicked as he heard Doflamingo undo his belt. Law struggled, but the awkward position of his shoulder sent shooting pain down his arm, rendering him useless against Doflamingo’s constraint. He didn’t understand, his mind was blurred trying to comprehend what was happening. A scream left his lips as Doflamingo pushed into him all at once. 

Doflamingo didn’t give him time to adjust as he thrust into Law at a vigorous pace. He knew he was hurting Law, but watching Law run out on him sent rage through his body. Law was his alone and he wasn’t going to lose him. He fucked Law mercilessly, trying to snap him out of it. 

Law screamed until his voice was hoarse, tears pouring out of his eyes at the pain. His mind was blank, he felt like he was being ripped in half from the inside. With a final thrust, Doflamingo came inside of Law. Law felt the warm liquid slide down the inside of his thigh as Doflamingo pulled out of him, releasing his arm. Law collapsed, sobbing. He felt weak.

Doflamingo gathered him in his arms and pulled them both on the bed, resting Law in his lap, holding him until he calmed down. Law still trembled slightly in his lap, but he laid him down on the bed. Pulling the covers up, he settled down next to Law, watching him. Before much longer he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Law looked over to make sure Doflamingo was asleep before slipping out of bed. He didn’t even bother grabbing his coat as he left the room as quickly as possible. He made no noise as he closed the front door of the mansion. Fear gripped him, and he prayed that no one saw him leave. He had to get out of there for good.

Law crunched through the snow. He needed a drink. As he entered the dimly lit bar, the thin woman smiled, recognizing him. She grabbed a bottle, pouring a drink for him as he sat at the bar. 

“You look terrible,” she commented, eyeing his bruises as she lit a cigarette. She took a long drag and exhaled slowly, “Want to talk about it?” Law shook his head and sipped his drink. The bell for the door rang and a loud voice that Law knew shouted.

“Oi Shakky! I brought your favorite!” Luffy bounced over to the bar, jumping into the seat next to Law, and setting a bag in front of Shakky.

“Thank you Monkey-chan,” she chuckled, opening the bag and pulling out a styrofoam carton. 

Luffy looked over at Law and he broke out into a grin. “Tra-guy, haven’t seen you in awhile. How’s Sugar?” His face fell as he looked over Law, “What happened to you?”

Law finished his drink and gestured to Shakky. who filled his glass. “She’s gone,” he whispered, tears pricking his eyes, but he held them back. He took another drink, swirling the contents as he tried to ignore the intense emotions filling him.

“I’m sorry about that,” Luffy mumbled, while Shakky placed a glass of juice in front of him. He took a gulp before looking back at Law. “Let’s get out of here,” he said excitedly, his grin back on his face. Law looked back at him, shocked. “Makino gave me the next couple days off so she could train the new guy. Gramps owns a place up in the mountains, so we could go there.” He looked at Law expectantly. 

Law sighed, it would be good to get out of the city for a few days, and he needed to figure out where he was going to go next anyway. He looked up at Luffy and nodded. Luffy beamed. 

“Yosh! Let’s go!” And with that, he grabbed Law’s wrist and pulled him down the street, back to his apartment. 

Law sat on the couch as Luffy darted around, stuffing his suitcase until it barely closed. He looked at Law and realization dawned on his face. “You don’t have any clothes do you?” he asked. Law shook his head, but before he said anything, Luffy went into the spare bedroom and came out a few moments later, carrying a duffle. “You can use Ace’s old clothes. They may be a bit big, but they’re clean.” He grabbed his suitcase and his keys, and headed out the door. Law followed, looking around as they walked down the stairs. 

They stopped in front of a red car with a lion hood ornament. Luffy placed their bags in the trunk and unlocked the car. Law got in, closing the door behind him. It felt strange sitting in a normal car after being used to riding in Doflamingo’s large limo. Luffy started the car and they were off. 

They drove through the night, Law losing track of where they were as Luffy took even more remote paths (you couldn’t even call them roads anymore) before stopping in front of a log cabin. The door opened and a large woman with curly orange hair came out. 

“Luffy!” She called. a cigarette dangling from her mouth. Luffy bounded up to her. Law got out of the car, unsure of what to think about the woman, and she caught his eye. “Who’s your friend, Luffy?” she asked.

“This is Tra-guy,” he smiled, running up and tugging on Law’s arm, pulling him forward. Law stumbled, but caught himself and stood up. She looked him up and down trying to decide if he was a threat. Finally she turned around and started heading back inside. “Well the rules are still the same, brat, you have to work if you are going to stay here.” Luffy laughed and, pulling Law with him, they headed inside. 

The cabin had a large open area with a fire pit in the middle. Off to the sides, Law could see a few rooms and stairs that led to the second floor. Luffy headed for the stairs, jumping up them two at a time. Law followed, not wanting to stand in the doorway. He walked into a very simple room with mats on the floor. 

Luffy sat down their bags and flopped onto one of the mats. “Ace and I grew up here,” he said, “Us and Sabo. It was great.” He laughed, remembering fun times, “Dadan was always on us though, yelling at us to clean or go get food,” his voice trailed off. “What was life like for you?” he asked, looking over at Law.

Law’s voice caught in his throat. He looked at Luffy. “I grew up north of here, with my parents and my sister,” he answered. He moved over and sat on the other mat.

“I bet having a sister was great,” Luffy said, “Ace, Sabo, and I were always getting into fights, but I bet sisters aren’t like that.” He looked back at Law, “Where is she now?”

Law didn’t answer, he looked down at his hands, looking over the tattoos on his fingers. Tears filled his eyes. Remembering Lami was twice as painful now. 

Snores filled the room and he looked up. Luffy was asleep, sprawled out, half-off the mat. Law suddenly felt the weight of the past few weeks on him and he stretched out, closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

Law was awakened by a force jumping on his stomach. He sat up to see Luffy straddling him, his mouth in its typical grin. “Let’s go fishing Tra-guy,” Luffy stated, motioning over to some fishing poles on the floor. Law hadn’t been fishing in many years, but Luffy got off him and pulled Law to his feet. Leaping over, he grabbed the poles and the tackle box, “Come on! Dadan won’t let us eat if we don’t bring anything home.” 

They walked for about thirty minutes before reaching a stream. Luffy plopped down on the ground and tossed in his line, leaning back against the tree. Law envied how carefree Luffy was as he sat down and threw in his line. They sat in silence, watching the water flow over the rocks. Law shivered as the snow started to soak through his jeans. Luffy apparently noticed because he got up and wrapped his arms around Law, rubbing his hands over Law’s shoulders and arms, trying to warm him up. Luffy’s touch was reassuring and Law enjoyed the warmth it provided.

Law felt a pull on the pole and he reeled in, after a couple seconds of struggle, a large fish jumped out of the water, it’s scales reflecting in the sunlight. Luffy whooped and helped Law pull the fish in, his hands over Law’s. Law blushed at the contact, and unhooked the fish, laying it out on the ground. It flipped its tail a few moments before going limp. Luffy moved back over to his spot and was pulling on his own line, another fish coming out of the water. They fished the rest of the afternoon until the sun began to set. Luffy gathered the fish and started back towards the cabin. 

They arrived back at the cabin and Luffy handed the fish over to Dadan. She grumbled something about having to clean the fish herself as Luffy and Law headed back upstairs. Law began digging in the duffle when he felt Luffy wrap his arms around his waist and nibble his ear. “Why don’t we take a shower and warm up first,” he whispered, slipping his hand under Law’s shirt and caressing his stomach and chest. Law shuddered as Luffy pinched his nipple. 

Luffy led Law to the bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the water, steam filling the room. Luffy pushed Law against the door, pressing his lips against Law and unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed each bruise on Law’s body, as if trying to take them away. His mouth was gentle and reassuring at the same time. 

Law gasped as Luffy flicked his tongue over his nipple. Luffy continued down and unbuttoned Law’s jeans, tugging them and his boxers down, releasing his hardening member. Luffy wrapped his mouth around the head and licked before going down, taking the rest of Law in his mouth. Law moaned at Luffy’s warm mouth and he bucked his hips slightly. Luffy pulled back up to the head before opening his cheeks and going back down. He bobbed up and down, running his tongue along the vein on Law’s shaft. 

When Law felt close, he tugged Luffy’s hair to get him to stop. Luffy released Law and stood up, walking over to the shower. Law got in after him, relishing the warm pounding on his back. Luffy bent over, his ass facing Law, and he ran a finger along his crack, teasing his own hole. Law watched as Luffy slid a finger in, followed by a second. His eyes closed as pushed the fingers in and out, stretching his hole. Law grabbed his erection and began pumping slowly, watching Luffy pleasure himself. 

Luffy pulled the fingers out and opened his eyes, looking at Law with lust. He didn’t have to be told twice. Law came up and positioned at Luffy’s entrance. He pushed in until his head was past the walls of muscle. He heard Luffy intake breath sharply before he relaxed, and Law continued to push in until he was fully buried in the younger man. 

“Fuck, Luffy,” Law moaned. He began thrusting in and out slowly, his mind spinning at the pleasure around his cock. His thrusts became faster, and Luffy began meeting him, causing slapping sounds with each contact. They fell into a quick rhythm, Law digging his nails into Luffy’s hips. Luffy rested one hand on the wall in front of him and stroked his member with the other. 

Luffy came first, his cum washing down the drain. Law felt Luffy’s ass clench tight around him and he came, thrusting through his orgasm as he filled Luffy. Panting, he pulled out of Luffy and washed himself off. He opened the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. 

He froze as he recognized the smell of flowers and spice. Quickly he rinsed the shampoo out of his hand and got out of the shower, leaving the bathroom and leaving a bewildered Luffy behind. 

Law laid on his mat, looking up at the ceiling. His mind swirled, surely Doflamingo knew he was gone by now. Had he sent members of the Family looking for him? Law knew for now he was safe, but what would happen in a few days time when he returned to the city. Did he even want to go back? Law turned onto his side, he felt alone. He hadn’t spoken to Shachi, Penguin, or Bepo since he joined the Donquixote Family. His last conversation had been him telling them that he had accepted another job and that he was leaving. He remembered there protests, especially Bepo’s. Law closed his eyes and his heart clenched slightly. He missed Bepo desperately. He wondered if he could call them, but how could he face them? He was a failure who couldn’t save anyone. 

His thoughts were broken by the bathroom door opening and Luffy stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Oi, Tray-guy, you okay?” he asked. 

“Fine, Luffy,” he replied, looking back up at the ceiling. "Suddenly there was knock on the door, followed by Dandan's muffled voice "Hey, brats, dinner is ready, get down before it's gone." Luffy dressed quickly shouting “Food! Food!” before opening the door and tearing down the stairs. Law watched Luffy, amazed at his lack of modesty.

Law’s stomach growled and he got up, following Luffy down the stairs. They sat around the fire pit, Luffy talking to two men, one with a turban and the other looking oddly like a rooster. They burst into laughter, and Luffy, wiping his eyes, looked over at Law, who was quietly eating. Law didn’t think he could ever laugh like that again.

“Tra-guy, what’s it like working for ‘Mingo?” Luffy called. The whole room went quiet and Law looked down at his plate, unsure how to respond.

“I can’t really say,” he answered, “Doffy, no Doflamingo is a ruthless man, but he can be compassionate.” He thought about Doflamingo crying over him, and he clenched his fist holding his fork. 

Luffy stared at him, a piece of fish hanging out of his mouth, pondering the expression on Law’s face. He seemed torn by some internal battle. Luffy swallowed his bite before getting up and going over to Law. He knelt down and hugged him. Law’s eyes widened, confused by the sudden contact. Luffy had touched him before, but this hug was different, it was warm and comforting. Luffy sensed Law’s struggle and hugged tighter. Law sat his plate down and placed his hands around Luffy, burying his face in his shoulder. He hadn’t felt the kindness of another person since Sugar’s death. Doflamingo’s beatings to try to return Law to normal had done nothing but push him further away.

He began to cry, sobs wracking his body. He let out everything- the abuse, the failure, the pain- he let it all out until he couldn’t cry anymore. When he looked up, the light burned his eyes, but he saw everyone had gone to bed. The fire was low and by the light, Law could see the outline of Luffy’s face. His eyes were soft and genuine concern filled them. "You don't have to go back," he said.

Law considered those words, considered his life before the past two months. He thought about his friends and the hospital. He thought about his apartment. It all seemed like another life, a person he no longer was. He looked at his hands, seeing the blood that could never be washed away. He knew he would never be free from the influence of the Donquixote Family. What was more was the stab he felt at the thought of not seeing Doffy again. In spite of the man's possessive ways, Law couldn't help but feel drawn to the flamboyant man. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him again, but the thought of losing him sent strange feelings to him, feelings he wasn’t quite sure he understood.

Luffy stood up, holding out his hand to Law. Law looked up at Luffy in the dying light of the fire. He felt connected to the teen, safe. When he took Luffy’s hand, he felt content, and standing up they headed upstairs to the bedroom. 

\---

The next few days were uneventful. They were out of cell range so Law was able to forget the outside world. He and Luffy enjoyed each others' company but didn't have sex again after that first night. It wasn't until they were driving back to the city, did the reality of his situation hit him with a buzz from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and nearly dropped it, staring at the screen.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, looking over at Law. Law scrolled down the screen, no less than twenty missed calls from Doflamingo and dozens of texts, ranging from 'where are you?' to threats to his life if he didn't contact the man immediately. Law sighed, shutting off the screen and putting it in his pocket. If he was going to call Doflamingo he needed a drink or two in his system first. 

"Luffy, can we head to Shakky's?" He didn't want to head back to Luffy's apartment, being so close to the mansion. Luffy turned the car in response, heading in the opposite direction of his place. Law turned up the music, trying to drown out the buzzing in his head. Luffy parked the car behind the bar and they walked around. Shakky smiled in greeting as the two sat up at the bar. 

Several drinks later, Law pulled out his phone and stepped away from the bar, telling Luffy he’d be back. Rage was boiling inside of him, drowning out the pain of the past month. He was tired of being controlled, he was Trafalgar D. Water Law, a respected surgeon and he was not one to take orders, much less take abuse lying down. 

He tapped his screen angrily, and finding what he wanted, pressed the call button. The phone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up, “Law, where have you been?” Doflamingo’s voice carried a bit of humor, as if he was sharing a joke with an old friend. Law kept his voice calm as he contemplated his response.

“I’m not coming back,” he replied coolly. He could hear Doflamingo hiss before he let out a slight chuckle.

“Hey, hey, Law, don’t do something you’ll regret-” Doflamingo growled, before being cut off.

“I am setting back out on my own, Doflamingo,” Law stated, before hanging up the phone. He doesn’t see it, but on the other end, Doflamingo crushed the phone in his hand.


	6. Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law collapsed on the bed of his hotel room, groaning. Being a contract surgeon didn’t pay as well as his last job at the hospital, but it kept him a little less traceable and he didn’t work nearly as much. He looked up to make sure he had locked the door before turning on the television.

“Another mysterious disappearance near 16th and Main,” the reporter said. Law sighed, he knew who was behind it. That was deep in Donquixote territory and Doflamingo kept his area clear of “trash”. He knew he should get some sleep, but despite his exhaustion, he couldn’t settle down. Getting up, he walked over to the window. The sun was setting, illuminating the bare trees. It had been almost a year he had been hiding, working under contract, moving hotels every few weeks, avoiding contact with anyone. He broke contact with everyone, including Luffy. His heart clenched, remembering the youthful boy. He felt it was best for the teen, knowing Doflamingo would try to search him out and would probably be led to Luffy if he stayed. He remembered the look on Luffy’s face when he had returned to the bar, after Law had gotten off the phone with Doflamingo.

_“Is everything okay, Tra-guy?” Luffy looked over at him._

_“Yeah, Luffy, but I have to get out of here,” Law responded, grabbing his drink from the counter and finishing it._

_“Alright, let me finish my drink and we’ll go,” Luffy gulps down the beverage, and begins to stand up._

_“No, Luffy, Doflamingo will be after me in a few hours time, if he isn’t already,” he warns. He really appreciates what Luffy has done for him, but he can’t handle any more blood on his hands. He has to protect Luffy somehow, especially after everything the teen has done for him. He clenches his fist, digging his nails into his palms. He would give anything to start a new life. Maybe he and Luffy would date and then move out of this god-forsaken city, far away, where he could be free. Free from his past and free from his pain._

_Luffy protested, “Hey, I can beat up ‘Mingo!” He cracked his knuckles, completely serious. Law shook his head, not wanting to put the boy at risk any longer. He placed a hand on Luffy’s shoulder and walked out of the bar, before being swallowed by the encompassing darkness._

Law was content with being alone. Solitude allowed him many freedoms. Law walked over to the desk and poured himself a drink. Sipping it, he savored the warmth on his lips and tongue. Solitude also placed him in a cage, being cut off from human contact outside of work, left him alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that left him confused and depressed. 

He took another drink, grabbing the bottle and heading over to his bed. It had become routine now, Law would get off work, buy a bottle, head back to his hotel, drink until he passed out, get up and head back to work. He knew he had a problem, but fuck, who didn’t? Law stared blankly at the screen before something caught his eye. Doflamingo was standing outside the hospital, shaking hands with the head of the board of directors. Law turned up the volume, catching the end of the interview.

“The Sugar Foundation will help raise money for children with rare diseases,” Doflamingo announced, “After the death of Sugar, our Family was torn apart, but I hope this Foundation will bring up the hopes of people in this city.” Law watched, fixated on the face that was looking back at him through the television. He hadn’t changed. His sunglasses reflected the setting sun and his blonde hair seemed to capture it. Law shook his head and turned off the tv. He finished his glass before giving up and taking a swig out of the bottle. Emptiness had consumed his very existence over the past year, leaving him broken. 

Law closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. One would think that a year of crying would have killed him, but it seemed that it was impossible to die from grief alone. He saved countless lives in his line of work, but he couldn’t save someone when it really mattered. He couldn’t save her. Law’s body shook, weak and hollow. Law wished for death, but it never seemed to come. Law laid down, feeling himself lose consciousness, he held the small figurine to his chest, whispering, “I’m sorry, Sugar.”

\---

Doflamingo pulled up his pants and grabbed his coat. He looked disgusted. The man on the floor had passed out, cum dripping down his leg. Doflamingo kicked the man to wake him up, “Get dressed,” he snarled, before walking out of the room. He looked around to make sure no one was around before leaving the hotel. 

Buffalo opened the door for him and he slid in, grabbing a drink from the bar. He took a drink before sinking back into the overstuffed seat. It had been a year and he still couldn’t find Law. ‘Where has that brat gone,’ he thought, looking out the window. He was distracted when his phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered, “What is it?”

“I found him,” the voice responded, “I’m sending you the coordinates now.”

“Good.” Doflamingo hung up the phone before instructing Buffalo to head to a nearby hotel. He smiled widely, relaxing, knowing that Law would finally be back in his rightful place.

\---

Law was woken from his drunken stupor by a loud banging at the door. He jolted up, panic coursing through his veins. Had he been found? He raced around getting dressed, all while the knocks grew louder. Running to the window, he opened it and jumped out to the bushes below. He knelt down, checking for any other of Doflamingo’s men. 

Not seeing any, he stood up and ran for it. His heart raced and a stitch formed in his side as his feet hit the pavement. He ran until he collapsed, out of breath. Gasping he looked up to see where he was. In front of him was the cemetery, snow covering the path and the graves inside. Law opened the gate, hoping no one would find him as he wound along the path. Finally he stopped at a bench and sat for a minute, watching nothing as his heart rate slowed and his breathing calmed down. 

It had started snowing, the flakes falling quietly around him. Dark had set in, and Law’s eyes adjusted, looking around the silent cemetery. His eyes stopped at a light down the row of graves to the left of him. The small light illuminated a man, bent over with age, holding a small bouquet. Law watched as the man set the flowers down and said a prayer, his hands clasped together, saying words Law could not hear. After a moment, the man picked up his lantern and walked down the row, stopping when he saw Law watching him. Law quickly looked away, feeling guilty for intruding on the man’s private moment. However he looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you here to visit someone?” the man asked, and Law shook his head. “Well you should get home, son, it’s Christmas Eve.” Law’s head snapped up to look at the man, had it really been a year since she passed? Law felt his heart sink, and the man, sensing his pain, sat down on the bench next to him.

“My daughter passed away a few months ago,” he said, looking ahead, “Christmas was her favorite holiday, and she always made it bright just like her mother.” He sat his lantern down, casting shadows over them. “She died of a terrible disease. The doctor’s said it was so rare that they didn’t have enough information to treat her. I remember the look on her face when she passed.” Tears filled his eyes. “No child should bear that kind of pain, but she did it, and she smiled as her life drifted out of my hands.” The tears flowed from his eyes and he looked at Law. “My other daughter left soon after that, unable to bear the grief of losing her sister. She was pregnant and I begged her not to go, but she was consumed by grief, blaming herself for not being able to help.” He sighed, looking down at his hands. He seemed tired, and Law couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man. He reached into his pocket and handed the man a tissue, which the man took and wiped his eyes before standing up. “Well, you should hurry home, your family is waiting,” he gave Law another pat on the shoulder before heading away.

Law watched the light fade away, leaving him in darkness. He got up and walked through the rows of graves, looking for a single grave. He stopped when he found Sugar’s grave, covered in flowers and small toys. He knelt down in the snow and placed his hand on the cold stone. He felt a lump growing in his throat and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small figurine. It had faded a bit over the past year, and the eyes were worn. Law grasped the toy tightly, wishing he could see Sugar’s smile again, hear her call his name, laughing. He sat the toy down next to the small angel carved in her headstone and stood up. Taking one last look at the grave, he walked back to the path and headed back to the city.

After about an hour, he stopped in front of a bar. A blue star shot across the name “Franky’s” and Law opened the door, walking up to the bar. A bulky man with blue hair in braided pigtails came over to him as Law sat on a stool.

“What’ll you have?” the man asked, cleaning a mug.

“Just a whiskey neat,” Law said, and the man poured the drink for him. A few others were in the bar, and country music played in the background. Law sipped his drink, allowing himself to focus in on his thoughts. He was trying to figure out where to go next, with Doflamingo finally figuring out his whereabouts, he wasn’t sure if he could stay in the city. Perhaps it was time to move on. Law took another sip, when the door opened.

“Is there a doctor in here?” a small boy stood in the doorway, panting, “Please, there is a woman out here. I think she is about to have a baby!”

Law stood up and walked over to the boy. “I’m a doctor,” he said, and the boy looked up at him, before motioning for Law to follow him. They walked quickly across the street to an alley, where a woman about Law’s age was bent over clutching her stomach. He helped her to the ground before looking around and, seeing a few blankets that the woman had probably been carrying with her, he laid one out and place one over her legs.

She cried out in pain while Law lifted her dress and removed her undergarments. Tossing them aside he looked to see the baby had already begun to crown. He looked up at the woman as the boy held her head in his lap. 

“Your baby’s head is already crowning, so there won’t be time to get you to the hospital. A few more pushes and your child should be here,” he instructed. He had delivered babies in the ER before, but never had he done one outside of a hospital. He searched for something to clamp and cut the umbilical cord with. Finding nothing, he hoped that someone in the bar had been sober enough to call emergency services. With another scream, the woman pushed and Law saw curly brown hair begin to emerge. After one more push, a cry broke the night. Law took the baby and wrapped it in a blanket before handing it to the mother.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” he said, helping her cradle the child. She looked down at the squirming bundle and smile. 

“Thank you, doctor,” she sighed, obviously exhausted. An ambulance came up and two paramedics jumped out, wheeling a stretcher. They helped the woman onto the stretcher and took her back to the ambulance. Law watched them drive off, a warmth filling his heart. He had just brought life into the world. Life. He stood up and looked at the boy still kneeling on the ground. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the last of the cash he had and handed it to the boy before turning and heading back into the bar under the star. 

He went into the bathroom and washed the blood off of his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes had dark circles under them and his eyes were slightly sunken. He looked terrible, but a smile was on his face. For the first time in almost a year, he smiled. He had brought life into the world, not lost it. Deciding it was time to face the past, Law dried his hands and left the bar, heading down a road he knew.

\---

Law was surprised to find the mansion unlocked, but he slipped in, looking around to make sure no one was around. He walked quietly down the hallway, his heart pounding, unsure of how the man would react. He knew the man was capable of anything and Law shuddered, remembering their last encounter. He stopped in front of the double doors, and, bracing himself, opened the door.

The room was dark, but upon Law’s entry the light flicked on, and Doflamingo sat up in bed. His blue eyes fixed on Law and a wide grin spread over his face.

“Law, so good of you to come and see me,” he laughed, making no move to get out of bed. Law watched the man, unable to discern his true emotions. He waited, staring at Doflamingo, arms crossed in front of him. Doflamingo threw the covers back and got out of bed. His toned body sent electricity through his body. Even naked, Doflamingo was incredibly charismatic. In a few strides, he was on Law, kissing him roughly, his hand on Law’s back. 

Law moaned into the kiss, feeling the strength of Doflamingo’s lips, deliberate and controlled. He felt his body mold into Doflamingo’s and they broke the kiss for air.

“I’m home, Doffy.”


	7. Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.

Law felt heat run through his whole body as Doflamingo rubbed against him. He felt the man’s immense power and submitted, allowing Doflamingo to guide him back to the bed. 

He gasped as the man pushed him down forcefully, tongues swirling, hands running all over Law’s chest as he pushed up Law’s shirt. Law reached up and pinched Doflamingo’s nipple, earning a hiss from the man. He smirked, forgetting how sensitive the man was. 

He arched his back as Doflamingo bit the spot on his neck, unbuttoning his pants at the same time. He felt relief as his member was released, relieving the pressure. Doflamingo’s fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped slowly, eliciting a moan from the smaller man. 

Doflamingo smiled and licked the mark he had just left, feeling Law shudder. He had truly missed this, reducing Law to a pleading mess, his body writhing with lust while hands pulled at the sheets.

Doflamingo stuck 3 fingers in Law's mouth, hearing a small gag, he felt the tongue wrap around each digit, leaving it thoroughly coated. He withdrew the fingers and began circling Law's entrance. 

Law pushed down, willing Doflamingo to enter him. The man obliged, sinking one finger into Law. Law exhaled slowly, having not been touched in so long. Doflamingo moved slowly, teasing and stretching him before adding a second finger.

Law cried out, but it quickly turned into a moan as Doflamingo took him in his mouth. He sucked while curling his fingers inside Law, who thought he was going to die from want. Finally, Doflamingo added a third finger and Law came into Doflamingo's mouth. 

Doflamingo smiled and swallowed before moving up to kiss Law. Law could taste himself on Doflamingo's lips, and before he could come out of his ecstasy, Doflamingo had replaced his fingers and was sliding into Law. 

Law winced slightly at the pain, but Doflamingo continued pumping Law and leaving small marks on Law’s neck and chest. He stopped when he was fully inside and Law wrapped his legs and arms around Doflamingo to indicate he was ready. 

Slowly Doflamingo began thrusting in and out, gradually picking up speed. Law felt high as Doflamingo hit his prostate, his large member moving expertly in and out of Law’s tight hole.

“Fuck, Law,” Doflamingo panted, “you are so damn tight.” He closed his eyes, moving in rhythm.

Law moved in and kissed Doflamingo, feeling the man filling him, wanting him. He inhaled that familiar scent of flowers and spice, allowing it to overwhelm his senses, he came again, covering Doflamingo and himself. His ass clenched and Doflamingo took in a sharp breath, tensing as he filled Law. 

The two laid in bed, breathing heavy, covered in sweat. Doflamingo pulled Law close, wrapping an arm around him and holding him to his chest, not wanting him to ever leave again.

Law’s breathing slowed down and he lifted his head to look at Doflamingo’s face. The man had his eyes closed, but opened them as he felt Law move. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s nothing,” Law lied. He moved closer to Doflamingo, listening to his heartbeat. He didn’t understand it, but no matter what this man did to him, he would always be drawn back to him. He would always love him. 

Law pondered that thought. Love. It was an emotion he had never allowed himself to feel before, work always got in the way or his inability to check in with his own emotions. However now it felt natural to just be there next to this man, no matter what. He looked up at Doflamingo again, staring into his eyes. Doflamingo ran his hand through Law’s hair and Law closed his eyes, leaning into the man’s touch.

“I looked for you,” Doflamingo said, an edge in his voice.

“I know,” Law answered, not wanting to start a fight tonight. He laid back down and pulled the covers up, but Doflamingo’s fingers gripped his chin and forced his face upwards.

“You betrayed me, Law, and in addition you left,” his eyes were narrow, and his face was angry, “These are both unforgivable.” Before Law could react, Doflamingo’s hand was at his neck, strangling him. 

Law kicked and strained at the man holding him down, but Doflamingo’s grip only tightened, and Law’s vision began to blur. Right as he was about to pass out, the grip released and Doflamingo punched him, knocking him out of the bed. 

He tried to get up. but Doflamingo was already on top of him. Hit after hit reigned down on his body, and Law tried to free his hands to protect himself, but Doflamingo tightened his legs, preventing Law from moving. After several more punches, Doflamingo stopped. He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Law didn’t dare move and in all honestly, he was in too much pain to move. His muscles burned and he was sure he had a few broken ribs. He wasn’t surprised at Doflamingo’s actions, in fact, he had expected them, but it didn’t change the powerlessness Law felt at the hands of the man.

Doflamingo returned, carrying a first aid kit. He lifted Law gently and began wrapping him in bandages, barely touching Law. It always puzzled Law when Doflamingo did this. He would viciously attack him, and then coddle him as if he were a prized possession. 

Doflamingo finished and lifted Law up, laying him on the bed and covering him before climbing in next to him and turning off the lights. He pulled Law close to him and Law grit his teeth at the pain, but Doflamingo just wrapped his arms around Law’s waist. His breath evened out, telling Law he was asleep. 

Law watched the moon outside, thinking. His body hurt from the punishment he had received, but this time he didn’t want to leave. He accepted the life he had chosen and he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to begin healing his body.

 

***

Christmas morning, Law woke up feeling like he had been run through a grinder. His whole body ached and sharp pain ricocheted through his rib cage. He turned his head slowly, ignoring the throbbing in his head to see Doflamingo still laying next to him. Law felt content. True Doflamingo may punish him and lose control with his anger, but Law knew the man would never kill him. 

He watched Doflamingo sleep, his chest rising and falling. It was the only time the man seemed at peace, however this morning, Doflamingo seemed to be having a nightmare. His eyes shifted rapidly under their closed lids and sweat dampened his hair and formed on the brow. Law reached over to try to comfort the man when Doflamingo’s hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist, his eyes springing open, he flipped over so he was on top of Law, glaring down, unseeing. 

Law panicked, he had never seen Doflamingo this way. He wasn’t even sure if the man was awake, his eyes still glazed over and his breath suddenly shallow and ragged. Law was about to try to reach through, to wake him up, when Doflamingo seemed to come to his senses. He blinked a few times and his grip on Law loosened. He studied Law as if confused before getting off the bed and going over to pour himself a drink before instead grabbing the bottle.

Law got out of bed, wincing, and went over to Doflamingo, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. Doflamingo was trembling slightly and Law squeezed him, trying to reassure him. After a few minutes, Doflamingo’s breathing slowly returned to normal and he turned to face Law, bending down and taking his lips. Law could taste the sweetness of the alcohol and he moaned slightly. Doflamingo picked Law up and started heading to the bed when there was a knock on the door. Grumbling, Doflamingo broke the kiss and went over to the door. 

“Merry Christmas, Young Master,” Jora’s voice sounded from the door, “we are all waiting for you.”

“Alright, Jora, I’ll be down in a second,” Doflamingo said, before closing the door and turning back to Law. “Well, it’s time for you to spend a proper Christmas with the Family,” Doflamingo said, “Your clothes are still here from before you left, they are in the closet. Get dressed and come down to the parlor.” And with that, he pulled on his clothes and left.

Law went in the closet to see a small section where his clothes were indeed still hanging. He slipped on a pair of jeans and his favorite black and yellow hoodie. Deciding to go barefoot, he made his way to the parlor. 

The room fell silent as Law entered the room. Stares followed him as he walked over to sit next to Doflamingo. Law didn’t look at anyone, choosing instead to hold an indifferent expression, while the tension in the room mounted. It was Doflamingo who broke the silence.

“Merry Christmas, everyone, fufufu” he smiled, before tossing a present to each of the family members. They all looked at each other before opening their presents. Jora received a new paint set, her eyes lighting up as she examined the brushes, while thanking the Young Master. Monet received a set of books, which she opened immediately and began reading. The other Family members also seemed to be enjoying their gifts when a servant entered the room.

“Breakfast is served,” the maid called. The Family all set their gifts down and headed to the dining room. Law stood up to follow when Doflamingo grabbed his hand.

“Fufufu, Law, don’t think I didn’t get you anything,” he chuckled, pulling a small present from his pocket and handing it to Law. 

Law took the present and unwrapped it. It was a small velvet box. Law gulped, nervous, but he opened the box anyway, before his jaw hit the floor. 

Inside was a thin gold band, engraved with the same tattoo pattern as the one on his chest. Law stared at the intricate work, unsure what to say. Doflamingo laughed quietly before taking the box from Law and removing the ring.

“I knew you would return, Law. I bought this in celebration. Merry Christmas,” Doflamingo slid the ring on the third finger on Law’s left hand. Law gasped, realizing the significance of what Doflamingo had just done and he looked up at the man, eyes wide and speechless. Doflamingo merely smiled and leaned down, kissing Law before heading out of the room, leaving Law standing dumbfounded in his wake.

***

The rest of the day passed peacefully, Law reconnecting with the Family, each of them talking about different situations within the Family and business. Even on Christmas, the Family didn’t stop working, it seemed. Law listened to each of them and a peace settled in his heart. He got up, excusing himself, he walked down the halls before stopping in front of Sugar’s room. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and walking inside.

The room was unchanged, toys and stuffed animals lined the walls, and Law walked around the room, remembering every detail. He ran his hand along the bed spread and tears welled up in his eyes.

“I can’t bring myself to clean out this room,” Doflamingo interrupted Law’s thoughts. Law spun around to see him standing in the doorway, leaning slightly against the frame. Law looked down, ashamed, knowing it was his fault that this room was empty at all, but Doflamingo crossed the room and lifted Law’s chin gently with his finger. “It’s not your fault, Law,” Doflamingo looked into Law’s eyes, and Law could see his face reflected in the pink lenses. He tried to look away, but Doflamingo cupped his chin, forcing him to look up at the man. 

“I had the cure in my hand, Doffy,” Law choked, feeling the guilt weigh on him. “I had the cure, and I couldn’t save her.” Tears flowed from his eyes and he balled his fists.

“That cure has already saved the lives of others,” Doflamingo said, and Law looked up at him, “After you left, we went to your office and found the formula, which we submitted to a pharmaceutical company. They developed it and it is saving lives of children like Sugar, so stop carrying your guilt and forgive yourself.” He released Law and instead pulled him into a hug.

Law tensed at Doflamingo’s touch, but relaxed as the man stroked his hair. He considered Doflamingo’s words. His cure had worked. He may not have been able to save Lami or Sugar, but his cure had worked to save other children. Law wiped his eyes and looked back up at Doflamingo. He felt a huge weight lift and he reached up to kiss the large man. 

“Thank you,” Law said. He took one more look around the room before exiting with Doflamingo, closing the door behind him.

Law followed Doflamingo back to their room, and no sooner had they entered it, was Doflamingo on Law, kissing him fiercely. Law moaned as Doflamingo’s hands worked expertly, rubbing his now growing cock through his pants. He couldn’t think as he was pushed against the door, pinned by the oversized man. He tried to touch him, but his hands were pinned above his head as Doflamingo kissed and bit his neck.

“Fuck, your so damn hot, Law,” Doflamingo breathed into his neck, rubbing on Law. Law could feel how hard Doflamingo was and he groaned in pleasure, anticipating what was coming. He felt Doflamingo remove his pants and boxers in one swift movement, and took in a sharp breath as Doflamingo cupped his balls, fondling them. He struggled against the hand pinning his wrists, wanting desperately to touch the man holding them, but to no avail. Doflamingo ran his hand along the inside of Law’s thighs and his torso, touching anywhere but his needy member.

Without releasing his wrists, Doflamingo picked up Law and carried him to the bed, He place him down, also placing kisses down his neck and torso. Law bucked his hips, trying to encourage Doflamingo to touch him, but the man used his other hand to pin Law to the bed. Law whined before he felt a hot sensation as Doflamingo slid a finger into him. He arched his back as Doflamingo quickly added a second, opening and closing his fingers inside him. After a few moments, a third finger was added and Law cried out in both pain and pleasure. 

Doflamingo smiled, watching his lover squirm under him, powerless to his body’s needs. He released Law’s wrist and removed his fingers, quickly removing his own clothes and positioning himself at Law’s entrance. He eased into Law as slow as his own desire would allow him to, hissing as the heat enveloped his cock. He checked to make sure Law was okay before moving, thrusting into him, feeling how tight he was, pushing feelings he hadn’t said in with every thrust. 

Law looked up, wanting to feel Doflamingo fill him every day for the rest of his life. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. The new position sent jolts of electricity up Law’s spine and he panted heavily, feeling his climax coming. Doflamingo sensed this and increased his speed and force, sending Law over the top, he came, covering both their chests. Doflamingo came inside Law, unable to hold on any longer and he collapsed, breathing hard. 

As their breathing slowed, Doflamingo lifted up and looked down at Law, who reached up and removed his sunglasses. Doflamingo always felt exposed without his sunglasses, but allowed it around Law, and only Law. 

Law set the glasses to the side and took Doflamingo’s face in his hands, staring intently into the blue eyes. He took a deep breath and said words he knew he should have said a long time ago.

“I love you, Doflamingo.”

Doflamingo chuckled.

“I love you too, Law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hope a little bit of fluff is okay for this pair, but I really wanted to end the main story on a happy note (especially after the shit I put Law through).


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end. It’s a bit short, but I had to add it. I hope you enjoy!

Law stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked into the bedroom, his still damp hair falling limply around his face. Doflamingo was packing his suitcase, but looked up as Law entered the room. In a few strides, he crossed the room and wrapped his fingers in Law’s hair, kissing him passionately. He ran his hands down Law’s body and undid the towel, allowing it to fall to the floor. Law grabbed his hand to stop him.

“You have to hurry, your flight is leaving soon,” Law breathed into Doflamingo’s mouth. Fuck, he was hard already.

“It’s my plane, it leaves when I tell it to,” Doflamingo responded, moving along Law’s jawline and nibbling on his earlobe.

Law moaned and gave in, allowing the larger man to back him into the wall. He felt Doflamingo’s erection pressing against his thigh and moved his leg, creating friction and warranting a throaty moan from his lover. Doflamingo lifted Law’s legs and positioned himself before pushing in.

Law cried out at the pain of not being prepped, but he adjusted and Doflamingo started a needy pace, as if he thought Law was going to vanish from in front of him. Law screamed out in pleasure with every thrust, unable to contain the feelings building inside of him. 

He came quickly, Doflamingo following with a few thrusts before releasing inside Law. 

Doflamingo pulled out and went over to the closet, pulling out a suit and getting dressed. Law went over to adjust his tie, giving him a once over before nodding in approval.

“Thanks for your approval, brat,” Doflamingo sneered before shutting his suitcase. Law got dressed and followed Doflamingo to the front of the mansion, where Buffalo stood, waiting to take the Young Master to the airport.

From behind them, a young voice called out, “Daddy! Papa!” A small boy with blonde hair ran down the hall and jumped into Doflamingo’s arms.

“J.R, what are you doing up so early?” Doflamingo asked, looking down at his son.

“Well, I heard Papa screaming, so I wanted to make sure everything was okay,” the boy answered innocently. Law looked away, trying to hide the blush that had creeped over his face.

Doflamingo simply laughed, a wide grin on his face. He set J.R. down and placed a large hand on his head, “Now listen to Monet today, okay? She is going to start your lessons. I will be back next week.” He ruffled the boys hair before turning to Law and giving him a swift kiss, “I’ll call you when I land with instructions.”

Law nodded and Buffalo shut the door. The limo drove off and Law picked up the small child and headed back inside. J.R. jumped out of his arms and took off down the hall. Law smiled as he watched the little feet disappear down the hallway. Doflamingo may be the flesh and blood of the child, but to Law, he was the entire world. 

He had been concerned, raising a child into a crime family, but Doflamingo assured him that he would know nothing of the business until he was much older, and Law agreed. They had found a surrogate, and, nine months later, J.R. came into their life, changing everything in his wake. Law remembered the first time he had held the squirming bundle, his heart nervous. 

He had delivered babies before, but this time had been different and Law’s hands had shook slightly as he had helped the small child into the world, helped him take his first breath, and cleaned him before handing him to Doflamingo. J.R. had almost fit in Doflamingo’s huge hands, but the large man was at ease, holding him as if it was second nature. It had been the happiest day of Law’s life.

Law made his way to the dining room, where J.R. was already munching down on a bowl of cereal, talking animatedly to Jora about art lessons and listening as she talked about true art. His feet swung beneath the table and Law watched the boy a few minutes before Monet called over to him.

“Law, are you going to eat breakfast?”

Law nodded and came over to sit next to her, as a servant brought him a plate of eggs, which he dug into, not realizing how hungry he was. He finished his plate and stood up. J.R. noticed and jumped down, running over to Law.

“Papa, can we go outside?” His big eyes looked up, hopefully.

“You have your lessons today, J.R.” Law reminded him, and the boy’s face fell, “But, I think Miss Monet and I both agree that you would pay attention better if you get rid of some energy first.” J.R clapped in excitement and grabbed Law’s hand, pulling him down the hall, towards the front of the mansion. Law stumbled along, trying desperately to keep up. They reached outside and J.R. let go of his hand, bounding down the steps, laughing. 

Law watched him play, letting the scene fill him with happiness. He thought about everything he had been through up to this point and he looked to the sky. Days like today were perfect, and Law wanted to stay in this moment forever, but he knew he had to go to the lab later and keep an eye on Caesar. He pushed the thought from his mind and walked down the steps to go play with J.R. The lab could wait, it would still be there for him, but for now he was going to stay here and enjoy every minute with his son.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
